tómalas son para ti
by tearsofroses
Summary: Un nuevo amanecer, un nuevo dia, una nueva oportunidad para ser feliz, esta es una historia sobre Chichi y Gohan, despues de perder a alguien tan importante en sus vidas, y alguien nuevo llegara a la vida de Chichi
1. Chapter 1

Este fic estubo en mi cabeza por un tiempo...espero que les guste como a mi me gusto escribirla :)

(perdon si hay unas faltikas)

3

Chapter 1

Hoy ha llovido todo el día, desde que amaneció no ha salido el sol en ningún momento, son malas noticias, por que justo ayer hice un lavado general de la ropa de mi hijo, ahora no se secara… pensaba en recostarme un rato últimamente me he sentido un poco mas cansada que de costumbre, es normal, mi mente pasa maquinando, sin parar en cosas imposibles, como la idea de que un día de estos mi esposo volverá, en mi mente corre una película de mi misma, cepillando mi cabello y asomándome a la ventana, y viendo la figura de mis sueños acercándose a la casa, me imagino a mi hijo corriendo hacia su encuentro y mi fantasía es tan real que siento que se acerca, imagino que abre la puerta de la casa y entra en nuestra habitación, y dice….!hola Milk¡ he vuelto y tengo mucha hambre…

Mi sueño se espuma con el sonido la tetera, regreso a la realidad, apago la cocina y subo a mi habitación, paso por la habitación de mi hijo, me hubiera gustado que este allí sentado en su escritorio estudiando, o por lo menos durmiendo o aunque sea viendo televisión, pero no no esta, he pasado por el baño y tampoco ni siquiera esta en la casa, debe haberse ido con ese hombre o monstruo o lo que sea, pienso que mi hijo ha encontrado en el un amigo sincero, una figura paterna al final, se ha quedado huérfano de padre, años atrás también su padre estuvo ausente, quisiera…quisiera…quisiera tantas cosas pero a nadie le importa, talvez debo dejar de querer cosas así no me sentiré frustrada cuando mis deseos no se hacen realidad.

Entro en su habitación, por lo menos no es desordenado, todo esta arreglado, de pronto viene a mi mente las palabras de mi hijo, - mama hoy iré a casa de Bulma, necesita que le haga un favor- vendré en la tarde, aja claro se me olvido que se fue a casa de Bulma en la mañana, que tonta, suspiro aliviada, por lo menos no esta con Picoro.

Entro en mi habitación, suelto mi cabello y empiezo a cepillarlo, no he escuchado ningún ruido de un auto acercándose ni nada, tocan la puerta…mi hijo debe ser aunque si fuese entraría volando por la ventana de su cuarto, bajo a ver, quien será?

¡Tómalas son para ti ¡

**Que hermosas flores...gracias Seiya están hermosas…me encantan! No debiste molestarte**

S: pero que dices, es un detalle nada mas

**Esta bien, gustas pasar?**

Pues esta bien, un momento nada mas, por que tengo que regresar al hospital, ya sabes como es mi trabajo.

**Pasa por favor te tomas un café y luego te dejo ir….vamos entra ya.**

Donde esta tu hijo?

**En casa de Bulma una amiga muy cercana a la familia, fue a hacer le un favor (conversaba mientras servía el café), y cuéntame como te ha ido últimamente?**

Pues bien estoy muy contento mañana vendrá mi hija a pasar el día conmigo, su madre se ira de viaje, así que pasare con ella.

**Hace mucho que no la vez?**

Hace dos años, ahora tiene diez y esta entrando en una edad difícil

**Si lo se Gohan acaba de cumplir 11 años, pero es un niño tan maduro y bien portado aunque cada vez se parece mas a Goku**

Gracias Milk, tu café esta delicioso, como todo lo que cocinas…

Ambos sonreímos sentados frente a frente nos miramos a los ojos y hubo un silencio incomodo, Seiya es un hombre apuesto, es dos años menor que yo pero parecieran 6 o7, se a conservado muy bien, y me alegro de verlo, podría pasar un millón de cosas el siempre estaría ahí para mi, para apoyarme, no ignoro sus sentimientos hacia mi.

Rompo el silencio

**Bueno, mi hijo ha sido muy fuerte, sobre todo después de que su padre falleció.**

Igual que tú, has sido muy fuerte, eres una mujer admirable, pero recuerda que todo pasa por algo, si tu esposo murió es por que talvez Dios quiere algo mejor en tu vida.

**Algo mejor?**

No mejor que tu esposo (rectificó), pero algo mejor para ti, alguien que te apoye, te mime, que sea tu apoyo, alguien que talvez te ayude a cocinar, se siente a cantar canciones para ti y traiga flores, para verte sonreír.

**Es que yo no he pensado en eso, Goku se fue hace solo un mes y además yo no veo tantas novelas como tu.**

Yo no veo novelas, no tengo tiempo, yo soy así y tu lo sabes, me conoces desde que éramos niños y entrenábamos juntos en flipan….recuerdas?

**Claro que recuerdo, eras un niño muy fuerte, no se por que no te dedicaste a las artes marciales.**

Como que no sabes?... no te acuerdas, que me insististe tanto que valla a la universidad, termine haciéndote caso y ahora estoy aquí….soy un gran medico, gracias a ti Milk.

**Gracias a mi no Seiya, gracias a tu esfuerzo, a tu dedicación.**

Si también, ya tengo que irme, espero y nos veamos pronto

**Ven a visitarme cuando quieras**

Ha sido un gusto verte, cuídate mucho

**Hasta pronto Seiya**

**Pensamientos de Seiya:**

Lo hice, toda la semana dije que vendría a verla y le traería flores, pienso que lo siguiente será… talvez, invitarla a salir o a comer, rayos ella sigue evitando mirarme a los ojos, pienso que talvez no quiere que yo adivine lo que piensa, miedo a darse una nueva oportunidad conmigo, talvez me estoy apresurando, hace solo un mes que se murió ese desgraciado… el que persevera alcanza, supongo.

_En casa de Bulma…._

**Gohan has sido muy amable en ayudarme hoy, espero verte mas seguido por aquí**

Pues claro Bulma aunque, últimamente quiero pasar en mi casa, mamá, no se ha sentido bien últimamente.

**Pues cuéntame, como esta ella...**

Mira hace unas dos semanas casi no me habla, no me dice que estudie o que no salga, solo me habla para que valla a comer

**Pues, ten paciencia Gohan, todos tomamos las cosas de distinta forma, seguro se le pasa con el tiempo.**

Me preocupa por que, tampoco esta comiendo bien, no quiero que se enferme, no se que haría si le pasara algo y me faltara

**No Gohan no pienses en eso tranquilo, ya se le pasara, ella es una mujer muy fuerte, es la mas fuerte que conozco sobre la faz de la tierra, ya se le pasara.**

Si Bulma yo también espero lo mismo, y cuando me necesites llámame y vendré

**Esta bien Gohan, adiós y cuídate mucho**

En la montaña Paoz….

Mamá, ya llegue….mamiii donde estas?

_Pensamientos de Gohan:_

Entro en mi casa, la puerta estaba sin seguro, pude haber entrado por la ventana, pero entre por la puerta, lo primero que veo sobre la mesa es un arreglo floral, otra vez ese tipo, esta bien que mi madre tenga amigos, lo menos que quiero es que se encierre en su depresión, pero ese tipo no quiere solo una amistad, de lo contrario no le traería flores, no se que pensar no quiero un padrastro, un hermanastro o como se diga, pero tampoco quiero que mi madre este así para siempre, quisiera poder entender mejor todo esto, tomo un vaso de agua, yo se que esto de mi papá no es fácil para ella, pero no lo es para mi tampoco, no quiero que este tan distante, estaré volviéndome loco pero quiero que me mande a estudiar y me prohíba salir, pero no me dice nada, talvez le recuerdo a papá y me empezó a odiar, no eso no mamá me ama, soy su único hijo, me asomo por la ventana, ha llovido todo el día, alcanzo a divisar una figura conocida, siento su ki….es el…que bien, ya lo extrañaba.

**Señor Picoro!**

Hola Gohan, cuanto tiempo sin verte pues pienso que deberías entrenar de vez en cuando, o tu cuerpo perderá condición

**Esta bien, vamos ahora, mi mami esta dormida**

Empezamos a entrenar, durante varias horas, yo estimo mucho a Picoro, y pasar tiempo con el, entrenando me hace en parte olvidar mis problemas.

No me he percatado de la hora que era, y seguí entrenado hasta altas horas de la noche, cuando me di cuenta me apresuro en volver a casa, cuando llego encuentro a mi madre dormida de nuevo, pero en la cocina había comida preparada.

Seguramente hoy tampoco comió nada


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Dos semanas despues…..

Gohan se despertó en la mañana, un olor levanto su apetito y lo llevo a la cocina…

mmm mami que bien huele eso.

Que bueno que te guste hijo… Gohan observaba a su madre, estaba diferente, traía el cabello suelto y despeinado, su rostro estaba demacrado, y no lucia un color normal estaba mas bien pálida, su madre era siempre muy ordenada para el aseo de la casa, pero desde unos días atrás dejo de esmerarse en tener todo perfectamente arreglado

**Siéntate para que desayunes**

No dirás nada más?

**que?**

No me dirás que estudie?

**Pues no,…de igual forma te sales por la ventana, te vas con el villano de Picoro a pelear o nose, ya estas creciendo, te pareces mucho a tu padre y no solo físicamente sino también en tu personalidad, si no quieres estudiar, pues no te obligare….**

Pero mami no te enojes…

**No me enojo, desayuna y luego…. ¡HAZ LO QUE QUIERAS!**

Milk sirvió el desayuno a gohan y salió de la cocina rápidamente sacándose el delantal

Mami no vas a desayunar?

Pero mi pregunta no tuvo respuesta, no sabia que debía hacer exactamente, quisiera acercarme a mi madre pero no sabia como hacerlo, en verdad estaba confundido.

Milk POV

Subo a mi cuarto, el mismo que había sido testigo de mis alegrías de las noches de pasión de mis lagrimas, y ahora de mi frustración.

Todos los días serán iguales hasta el día que el también se ira, y ese día me quedare sola, solo sabré que le di los mejores años de mi vida a quien no los valoro, y en la primera oportunidad que tuvo se fue y decidió según el no volver, me pregunto si se hubiera casado con Bulma o con alguna otra, habría tomado las mismas decisiones, será por que lo obligue a casarse conmigo, no lo obligue el pudo haber dicho …nose….que no, demonios, fui tan poco cosa que no quiso volver a verme, ni a su hijo, se miraba en el espejo con el cabello suelto, su rostro no era el mismo que hace unos años, estaba pálido, marchito.

Tengo mucha ropa que lavar y la casa esta algo sucia….que importa gohan saldrá todo el día y nadie vendrá- pensó

Mejor me acuesto a dormir un rato últimamente tengo mucho sueño.

Gohan después de desayunar, camino un poco por su casa, miro a su alrededor y vio algunas cosas desordenadas y el piso no estaba limpio y reluciente como siempre, mas bien se veía un poco opaco por el polvo acumulado de hace unas semanas- ya lo se, arreglare la casa así mi mamá se pondrá muy contenta, y luego estudiare mucho.

Me pongo manos a la obra, lavo los trastes de la cocina, quito el polvo, barro y trapeo toda la casa limpiando las ventanas, después lavo mi ropa y la cuelgo en los cordeles que estaban afuera hecho esto me dirijo a mi cuarto y abro mis libros los que llevaba días sin tocar siquiera, empiezo a estudiar y a escribir apuntes en cuadernos, escucho unos pasos acercándose, y veo a mi madre vestida de otra forma, sin sus atuendos característicos, llevaba unos shorts negros y una camiseta blanca, me asomo por la puerta y veo que mi madre se dirige a la cocina.

Se escucho el teléfono….

**Hola **

Hola milk como estas

**Hola Seiya **

Iré a verte a las seis, ya que hoy salgo temprano, no acepto un no por respuesta, así que alístate y al retoño por que iremos al cine.

**Sabes Seiya no me he sentido muy bien y no se si sea correcto ya sabes… ha pasado poco tiempo y… pues**

El tiempo tiene la importancia que tu le des, pueden pasar 10 años y tu todavía pensaras que ha pasado poko tiempo, además es una salida de amigos, vamos, y ya te dije que no acepto un no por respuesta.

**Esta bien**

Entonces te recojo a las seis, ponte hermosa, mas hermosa...je je, adiós.

**Esta bien te espero. Adiós**

Mi mamá no es mucho para andar desarreglada, y esa camiseta blanca era de mi padre

Quien era mamá?

**Era Seiya, quería invitarnos al cine.**

Mmm y te vas?

**Nos vamos**

Yo tengo mucho que estudiar mamá, si quieres ve tú.

**Ojala fuera uno de tus amigos los rebeldes seguramente quisieras acompañarme alguna ves (dijo en voz muy baja) mm Pues bien, en un rato te llamare a comer**

Milk se dirigió a la cocina y empezó a picar cebollas, unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Gohan subió a su habitación, cerró sus cuadernos, llego a la cocina y vio que su madre lloraba.

**Te pasa algo mamá **

No hijo solo son las cebollas


	3. Chapter 3

**espero q les guste este capi...ya tengo escrito el siguiente lo subire en estos dias...y aceptare sugerencias :)**

Chapter 3

Se acercaban las 6 de la tarde y la morena se había probado toda su ropa sin saber que usar, alfin se quedo con un vestido azul, similar a la ropa que usaba siempre, luego encontró al fondo de su armario un vestido negro diferente a toda su ropa, un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, encontró unos zapatos de tacón, negros los había comparado para el día que fue a inscribir a Gohan a una escuela prestigiosa, recordó el momento que goku se teletransporto justo el momento de la entrevista con los directivos. Y sonrió al recordar tantos momentos graciosos, se miro al espejo con el vestido puesto y pensó: he bajado algunos kilos y con este vestido negro se me ve aun más delgada, aunque creo que mis pechos no se han achicado…

En el fondo del cajón encontró un lápiz labial rojo carmín…lo recordó y la ultima vez que lo uso fue cuando su esposo aun vivía…maldita sea todo me recuerda a ese irresponsable que me abandono, por lo menos de algo estoy segura, que no serás el único en mi vida y aunque mi juventud se va lentamente, voy a aprovechar algo de lo que me queda antes que mi vida se acabe por completo.

Se escucho el ruido de un auto que se acercaba, y pito a fuera de la casa Son…ya llego…ME VOY GOHAN, LA CENA QUEDO EN LA COCINA, ADIOS.

Mami espera….no vez algo diferente a tu alrededor

**si ya vi que ordenaste la casa**

Pues me costo un poko de trabajo

**Vendré tarde no me esperes**

La morena salió de su casa, y con su vestido negro y su cabello suelto se subió en el descapotable rojo de su amigo de la infancia y se fue.

Mamá se dio cuenta que arregle la casa, y no me lo agradeció, que desconsiderada, que todo esto halla pasado no es escusa para ser grosera conmigo con su único hijo, La próxima no hare nada, creo que esto no puede seguir así, hablare con ella, en cuanto llegue.

_Pensamientos de Seiya_

Genial, acepto salir, esta noche la pasaremos genial, estoy seguro que de alguna forma lograre que me quiera… de alguna forma lograre, que me ame, ella sube al auto y me sonríe, esta algo pálida, aunque su color de piel de por si es muy blanca, ese vestido negro le sienta muy bien, aunque no recuerdo que sea tan delgada, podría jurar que note los huesos de su columna a través del vestido ceñido a su piel, no hace falta que sea un medico, para darme cuenta que algo no anda bien, seguramente no ha estado alimentándose bien, esta noche la aturdiré de comida…

_Pensamiento de milk_

Llegamos al cine de ciudad satan, y no ha dejado de mirarme, Seiya no sabe disimular, le sonrío , y veo la cartelera y le pido que no veamos nada romántico, acepta y entramos a ver una película de superhéroes la oscuridad de la sala, hace que me de sueño, rayos lo que no he comido bien últimamente seguramente tengo anemia y por eso tengo mucho sueño, en un segundo me quedo dormida, ¿Por qué se nos ocurrió sentarnos en la ultima fila, y al rincón? Empecé a cabecear de sueño, y en un segundo me quede dormida, me hubiera despertado, disimuladamente moviendo mi mano o mi cuerpo…pero no, puso sus labios sobre los mios, dándome un corto beso, abrí mis ojos, y no dije nada, me acomode en mi asiento y no dije nada el resto de la película, al final muere el malo y la chica se va con el súper macho…ficción! salimos en medio de toda esa gente, y empezó a hablar sobre la película, los efectos, los actores, bla bla, -quieres comer algo, Pregunto y se ofreció a llevarme al mejor restaurante de ciudad Satan, pero de repente sentí muchas ganas de comer hamburguesas, no me gustaba mucho la comida chatarra, al contrario, la evitaba, pero se me hizo agua la boca pensar, en una hamburguesa con carne queso, muchas papas, decidí que necesitaba urgentemente comer hamburguesas o iba a gritar…quiero hamburguesas, le dije poniendo cara de cachorrito hambriento, nos subimos al auto y llegamos al sitio de comidas rápidas, nos sentamos y pedimos, los días anteriores no sentía hambre, comía una sola vez al día, y no con muchas ganas, pero esta vez pedi dos hamburguesas la una doble con salsa de piña y la otra doble queso y una porción extra de papas fritas, mucha mayonesa…note un gesto de admiración en la cara de Seiya, pero no me importo, en unos minutos llegaron las hamburguesas y empecé a comerlas despacio, cuando me di cuenta me había acabado todo hasta la porción de papas extra, mientras comíamos, conversábamos nos reíamos, por un momento olvide mis problemas y me sentí tan bien, mi cita iba excelente, me preguntó si quería ir a bailar, prefiero ir a un sitio mas tranquilo, que te parece si vamos al lago, y nos sentamos a ver las estrellas.

_Pensamientos de Seiya_

Conduje mi convertible, hasta un lago que hay cerca de su casa, seguramente ese sitio le recuerda alguna escena con su difunto esposo, mejor actuare pronto, o lo bien que la hemos pasado acabara muy mal, la llevo al mirador de la ciudad, como imagine no éramos los únicos que se estacionaban ahí…había otros autos con otras parejas, no ha dicho nada sobre el beso que le di, tampoco me ha reclamado nada, eso significa que no le disgusto, pero debo controlarme si me emociono mucho podría echarlo todo a perder, nos sentamos encima del auto, le pregunto si no esta enojada por no haber ido al lago, - no lo que quería es ver las estrellas- responde, de nuevo debe recordar al goku, es comprensible, debo ser paciente, aunque siento celos, celos de un muerto… conversamos de temas triviales, nada romántico, como amigos, le hablo de mi ex esposa, de mi rutina, de mi hija, que quiere o mas bien suplica venir a vivir conmigo, pero mi tiempo no me permite criar una preadolescente, mas bien, seria peor, y ella escucha, habla de su hijo con desilusión, yo también la escucho, lo peor que hacemos como padres es poner nuestras expectativas en nuestros hijos, ellos tienen que escribir su historia con su propia letra, y sus decisiones son las que deben modificar su realidad bla bla bla

_Pensamiento de Milk_

Le pido que me lleve a mi casa, acepta, mientras nos subimos al coche se acerca un hombre, es alto y musculoso, la oscuridad de la noche no me deja verlo bien, se acerca junto a una joven rubia, Seiya sale del auto y empieza a hablar con la pareja, parece que quiere electricidad o gasolina o algo así, sacan unos cables y Seiya los ayuda, Seiya siempre es tan generoso ayudando, me pide que prenda las luces por que no ve bien, prendo las luces y salgo del auto, y lo veo, la cara de sorpresa de ambos no se hizo esperar, de todos los lugares en los que podía estar con sus novias tubo que venir aquí, o mas bien soy yo la que debió estar aquí,

Hola milk- dijo,… veo que ya estas mejor….

**Hola Yamcha, como estas, dije devolviendo su mirada acusadora**

No decía nada pero con su mirada decía muchas cosas, tuve que encontrarme a uno de los mejores amigos de Goku, en la primera cita que tengo con otro hombre, me miraba y miraba a Seiya, miraba como iba vestida, su auto, bueno que piense lo que el quiera, ya que mas da, ¿desde cuando me no me importa lo que piensen los demás?

Se despide sin dejar de verme, se va con su joven novia, Seiya se ha dado cuenta pero lo disimula y no pregunta nada, nos subimos al auto y me lleva a mi casa, se despide diciendo que quiere volver a verme, entro a mi casa y mi hijo esta en la sala viendo televisión, lo dejo, no voy a molestarlo, voy a darle su espacio para que tome sus decisiones, como he tratado de hacerlo últimamente, subo a mi cuarto y me tumbo sobre mi cama, la cama que compartí con mi esposo, durante años, y durante años dormí sola, me pongo la camiseta blanca de mi marido y me acuesto a dormir, mañana será otro día.

_Pensamiento de Gohan_

Me quede esperándola toda la noche, prendí la televisión para no quedarme dormido, pero conseguí lo contrario, sabia que al llegar me diría que valla a la cama me daría un beso en la mejilla y apagaría la televisión, pero al siguiente día me desperté en el mueble, la tele estaba prendida, Le habrá pasado algo talvez…mil pensamientos vinieron a mi mente, me apresure y entre a su cuarto, no estaba en su cama, ¿será que no llego a dormir? De pronto escuche unos ruidos en el baño, era ella estaba vomitando, ¿habrá tomado ayer? ¿se le pasaron las copas?

Mamá estas bien?

**Si hijo**

Se escucha como que no, quieres que te acompañe a ver a un medico mamá?

**No hijo ayer comí mucho**.

Mamá salió del baño y se dirigió a la cocina, yo me quede ahí parado, cuando escuche un ruido como un golpe seco.

Me asome a ver y era mi madre que se rodo las escaleras, al principio me hizo gracia, y fui a verla, y estaba ahí, en el piso como si se hubiera desmayado, me acerque y estaba muy fría, no supe que hacer y llame al abuelo, pero no respondió, entonces recordé que se fue de viaje, Bulma- pensé, pero ella que podía hacer, además interrumpirla ahora que tiene tanto trabajo, el tipo ese Seiya es medico, ya me lo imagino viniendo y quedándose en casa noche y día con el pretexto que mi madre esta enferma…a no eso si que no, la llevare a un hospital yo solo, después de todo ahora soy el hombre de la casa, la levante en mis brazos, era muy liviana, la recosté en el sillón, mmm no tengo licencia para ir en el auto, no es buena idea llevarla en la nube voladora, mi madre solo lleva una camiseta encima, otro punto, debo llamar a Bulma, ella sabrá que hacer, me acerco al teléfono y siento un ki, como no reconocerlo, mi persona favorita.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Señor Picoro, que bueno que ha venido, nose que le pasa a mi mamá, creo que va a morir, digo con mucho nerviosismo, primero papá ahora ella, entre por favor.

El señor Picoro entra, y ve a madre con indiferencia, subo a mi habitación y bajo con una sabana, la tapo, y no se que hacer, piensa Gohan, piensa.

Pues su ki esta muy débil, pero no es el único, hay otro ki, es muy débil pero esta aquí dentro de ella, gohan creo que tendrás un hermano o hermana, concéntrate y siéntelo tu también.

El señor Picoro es muy sabio, sabe mucho sobre los seres humanos, creo por que observa desde la plataforma de kamisama y ve todos los comportamientos que existen, me concentro y me acerco a mi madre, es cierto siento otro ki, envés de débil lo siento como si fuera, pequeño, esa es la palabra, me acerco lentamente al lugar donde siento ese nuevo ki, y pongo mi mano sobre el vientre de mi madre, es extraño, siento un pequeño movimiento, como un saltito, me emociono, aunque falta que lo confirme un medico…Señor Picoro, mi hermano se movió, ponga aquí su mano y lo sentirá, digo emocionado

El señor Picoro, guiado por su curiosidad, puso su verde mano sobre el vientre de mi madre, y lo sintió, sonrió y me miro, en ese momento mi madre abrió los ojos y vio a Picoro con su mano en su vientre….hubiera esperado un grito ensordecedor, pero no solo lo vio y dijo: estas entretenido Picoro?

Pensamientos de Milk

Abrí mis ojos, lentamente y vi como Picoro ponía su mano en mi estomago, estas entretenido Picoro? Le pregunte con voz irónica, me miro y tome su mano y la aparte de mi cuerpo con desprecio, me envolví en la sabana y entre en mi habitación, cerré la puerta de un portazo, entre sueños escuchaba la voz de gohan diciendo que sentía un ki en mi vientre, claro, eso explica todo, mis mareos, mis nauseas, antojos, sueño, pues con razón, los últimos días antes de la pelea con cell, Goku y yo estuvimos juntos muchas veces, no tuve ningún cuidado, es mas me gusto la idea de volver a embarazarme, aunque no creí que lo iba a lograr, esto será fantástico, un hijo, un hijo de mi goku, un fruto de nuestro amor, de la pasión que sentimos cuando estábamos a solas, siento tanta felicidad, pero tengo que confirmarlo, ahora mismo iré a ciudad satán y me hare un análisis de sangre, empecé a buscar ropa en armario, mis manos temblaban no sabia que ponerme, me di un baño deprisa, me vestí como antes y agarre mi cabello en una cola de caballo, mientras me vestía mi hijo entro en mi cuarto pidiendo acompañarme, yo acepte y nos dirigimos a ciudad Satan

Al llegar nos dirigimos a un laboratorio, me sacaron una muestra de sangre, y debía esperar treinta minutos, mientras esperaba Gohan no decía nada, pero podía ver que estaba feliz, me miraba y sonreía, yo estaba nerviosa, pero creo que en su cabeza creaba imágenes de su nuevo hermano o hermana… esto seria nuevo para el, y para mi no era mi primer hijo, pero había pasado tanto tiempo desde la ultima vez que estuve embarazada, me siento tan nerviosa y mis manos están sudando, disimulo pero creo que no lo hago tan bien, una enfermera menciona mi nombre, me acerco y me entrega un sobre, lo tomo y le digo a mi hijo que nos regresemos a la casa.

Pensamiento de gohan

Mami…por favor ábrelo, quiero confirmar que estas embarazada, pero me mira y no dice nada, la verdad es que esta un poco pálida, y no quería verlo, me pregunto como será nuestra vida ahora, yo lo se pero quiero confirmarlo, Mami por favor, ábrelo, le arrancho el sobre de sus manos y lo abro, intenta arrancármelo y de la desesperación lo rompo en dos, mi madre me mira con fuego en sus ojos, pongo mi mano atrás de mi cabeza, rio nerviosamente (herencia paterna) pero lo abro y lo uno, y leo el resultado ¡POSITIVO! Lo sabia je je je estoy tan feliz…se lo muestro a mi madre y sonríe pero se pone mas pálida aun.

Pensamientos de Milk

Embarazada, la última vez que me dijeron eso, estaba asustada, pero saltaba de la emoción por toda la casa, y cuando nació mi hijo fui tan feliz, ahora también estoy feliz….lo estoy? Tengo que conversar con alguien….deseo ver a Seiya el entenderá lo que me pasa y sabrá darme un buen consejo, es muy sabio, pero no es buen momento primero dejare a mi hijo en casa.

Pensamientos de Gohan

Llegamos a la casa estoy sumamente feliz…no puedo esperar para ver la carita de mi hermana o hermano, si mis cuentas son correctas faltan 8 meses, aunque pudiera ser menos tiempo, no lo se, seguramente, pero no voy a pensar en eso, no se por que mi mami no esta contenta no muestra ninguna emoción, ahora no la abandonare en ningún momento estaré a su lado como una garrapata, espero que esta noticia cambie la situación actual, aunque lo que se es que por lo menos volverá a comer normalmente y seguramente ese tipo que la visita cambiara su forma de ver a mi madre conforme valla creciendo su vientre….aja todo esta saliendo excelente, y ahora tengo ganas de estudiar

Pensamientos de Seiya

Termine con mi jornada de trabajo estoy algo cansado, me voy a visitar a Milk, me ha llamado y me pidió que valla a verla, su voz se escuchaba un poco nerviosa, pero no me alarmo, estaré allí para ella en cualquier situación como cuando éramos niños y ella estaba ahí para mi dándome fuerzas, en ese entonces yo era un niño con muchos problemas no tenia amigos ni padres, me refugiaba en mis estudios únicamente, no había nadie que hablara conmigo, por las vueltas del destino ella llego a mi vida como luz que enciende la oscuridad, fue mi primer amor aunque le di su primer beso yo se que ella siempre pensaba en alguien mas, creo que su herencia guerrera la hacia soñar con alguien muy fuerte, o por lo menos mas fuerte que ella, cosa que a mi no me llamaba la atención, pero por pasar tiempo a su lado deje que me enseñe artes marciales, así me encontraba con ella todos los días, un día se decidió nuestro destino y nos separamos aunque se caso yo , volví a verla despues de unos años, estaba muy deprimida por que su esposo había muerto y su hijo había sido secuestrado, fue un reencuentro muy emotivo, volvimos a hablar, ella volvió a vivir en casa de su padre por un tiempo, en esos días estaba terminando mis estudios universitarios y cuando por fin me libre de todo eso fui a la montaña flipan a visitarla con la esperanza de recuperar nuestros días juntos, cuando llegue no se como el marido había vuelto y no hablaba de otra cosa que de rescatar a su hijo pequeño de esos malvados hombres, no era la joven que yo recordaba, mas bien una mujer paranoica que no podía coordinar sus ideas, pero no la juzgo al contrario la entiendo, me pondría peor si algo le pasara a mi hija, nuestras vidas se separaron, otravez, pero ahora que la encontré de nuevo voy a luchar por la única mujer que he amado, y nada podrá detenerme.

Llego a su casa, toco la puerta….Milk abre la puerta…

Pensamiento de Milk

Abri la puerta y veo su rostro, no se como tomara esta noticia pero necesito un amigo, y eso es el para mi por el momento. Seiya entra como estas? Le digo, saluda se sienta y me mira con mucha ternura, ya dije que no puede ocultar sus intenciones, pero yo necesitaba hablar con el y ahora que esta enfrente mio no se que decirle, por donde empezar, así que solo dire tres palabras: Seiya estoy embarazada….hay un silencio, no me dice nada, (maldición por cortesía felicítame tonto o dime algo!) …pues si me entere hoy que fui con mi hijo a ciudad Satan, comento mientras veo la seriedad de su rostro….no vas a decirme nada.

Pensamientos de Seiya

Para eso me dijo que venga, que espera?….debo alegrarme?, quería reconquistarla, pero ahora debo aceptarla con dos hijos, no uno.. dos,… pero si llego a tenerla de nuevo ese bebe será mi hijo, aunque no tenga mi sangre…así es …se sentirá sola, y me necesitara, sere su apoyo, genial esto debo verlo como una oportunidad a mi favor.

Felicidades Milk… espero que todo salga bien, un bebe es una bendición, y ese niño llegara alegrar tu vida, le digo un poco nervioso y sonriendo ya que ahora comprendo la oportunidad que creo ha llegado a mi.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y Milk me ofrece un café, siempre es tan amable, Cuanto tiempo tienes de embarazo?...pregunto…10 semanas responde, pues mañana iremos al hospital a hacerte todos los chequeos respectivos, no quiero que haya sorpresas despues, de acuerdo…..esta bien dice tímidamente mientras pone su manto en su vientre.

Pensamientos de Milk

Hace tantos años que no pasaba por esta situación, gracias a Dios tengo a Seiya conmigo, mi Gohan se ha vuelto tan maduro, me ayuda en la casa, se pone a estudiar responsablemente como debe ser, extraño a goku aun, pero ya no esta esa sensación de dolor e impotencia y tantas cosas, que creía me iba a volver loca, a Seiya cada vez lo veo mas seguido, ahora casi todos los días, me ha insinuado muchas cosas sobre nosotros aunque no creo estar preparada, de todas formas aun es muy poco tiempo, quiero que vuelva pronto pues lo extraño, su trabajo ocupa casi todo su tiempo pero esta tan entusiasmado con mi embarazo ahora mas notorio, me lleva a las revisiones, le ha comprado ropa a mi bebe aunque todavía no se si será niña o niño…Bulma nos ha llamado a Gohan y a mi a la fiesta de su hijo Trunks que cumple un año, supongo que todos se sorprenderán con esta noticia. Pero estoy en verdad muy ilusionada, cada día despierto feliz por que he recuperado la alegría de vivir, quiero ver a mi hijo graduado, quiero ver crecer al pequeño que ahora crece dentro de mi, quiero ser feliz.

Pensamientos de Gohan

Hoy es el día del cumpleaños, me visto informal, por que hace tiempo mamá no me dice como vestirme, nos subimos al auto y vamos a la fiesta de Trunks, ya quiero ver a todos no los he visto en mucho tiempo, que dirán cuando se enteren que mamá tendrá un bebe, seguramente todos se alegraran, quiero ver a Krilin a Yamcha, a todos mis amigos….lo mejor de todo es que estamos mi hermanita o hermanito mi mamá y yo solo los tres sin estorbos

Pensamientos de Milk

Despues de algunas horas llegamos a la casa de Bulma, talvez deberíamos vivir en la ciudad mas adelante… Seiya tenia un día muy ocupado por eso no pudo venir, aunque mejor que haya sido así pues todos los presentes no son mas amigos mios que de mi difunto esposo, no entenderían la situación, llegamos a la enorme casa, entramos y veo a todos los amigos de Goku, me acerco a saludar a Bulma, muy contenta con su pequeño en brazos, me saluda muy atenta, al igual q sus padres, Krilin y sobre todo Yamcha me observan, nadie sabe lo de mi embarazo aun, empiezo a sentirme nerviosa, Yamcha me vio con otro hombre, podrían pensar que Goku no es el padre, creo q no debi venir, nadie sabe que estoy embarazada, y aun no se me nota, solo parece que me he engordado un poko, si nos vamos pronto talvez nadie lo note, es una exelente idea, busco a mi hijo para decirle que me voy a ir temprano, todos se reúnen cerca de Trunks y mi hijo lo carga en sus brazos, y lo escucho decir: - Ya quiero que Trunks crezca para jugar con el y mi hermanito, çomo Trunks y mi hermanito tendrán edades cercanas se llevaran muy bien Bulma.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Mi hijo no es un tonto pero creo que fue muy Imprudente al hacer ese comentario, bueno nadie le dijo que no debía decir nada,… todos me observan, nadie disimula ni un poco, Bulma rompe el hielo… Milk es cierto?, ¿tendras otro bebe? Esa es una exelente noticia por que no lo dijiste cuando llegaste!

….Pues iba a decirlo pero no sabia como, o en que momento

Así que Gohan tendras un hermanito u hermanita, eso significa que serás el hermano mayor tendras mas responsabilidades, pero lo que si es seguro es que será muy fuerte al igual que tu padre… vi a Krilin y a Yamcha mirarase las caras, y pensé….ya se que piensan imbéciles.

Pensamientos de Gohan

Todos sonreían en la fiesta de Trunks…ya quiero que mi hermano nazca para jugar los tres… creo que a mamá no le gusto mi comentario por que puso una expresión de esas que ponían a temblar al hombre mas fuerte del universo cuando aun vivia.

Hice un par de comentarios al respecto, recibiendo las felicitaciones de nuestros amigos, todos estaban felices en la fiesta, aunque mamá parecía incomoda.

Regresamos a la casa y me fui a dormir pronto, despues de analizar lo que había hecho en todo el día, pensé, que Yamcha y Krilin estaban algo distantes y callados, seguí pensando en todas las cosas que han pasado durante este corto tiempo que papá ya no esta con nosotros.

Pensamientos de Seiya

Mi vida empieza a tener cierta rutina, entre el hospital, los pacientes, los agradecimientos de las personas, las llamadas de mi hija, y los momentos que mas me agradan, cuando acaba la tarde y me subo a mi auto, conduzo en medio de todo ese bosque y llego a la casa de Milk, su sonrisa, su deliciosa comida, su panza cada vez mas grande, hasta su hijo que aunque se que no soy de su agrado, por lo menos me saluda, el fin de semana que salimos a pasear al parque de diversiones, o de compras, así han pasado los meses y hoy pienso llevarlos a la playa, así que iré a verlos, seguramente tendrá todo listo por que hemos planeado este viaje hace algún tiempo, no se si pedirle que que formalicemos nuestra relación, por que talvez no sea un buen momento, pero no quiero apresurarme, espero que todo salga bien.

_Pensamientos de Milk_

Hoy iremos a la playa con gohan y Seiya, tengo todo listo y estoy esperando que venga por nosotros, le he tomado mucho cariño pero no se si llegar mas alla, no se si debo aceptarlo como algo mas que un amigo, lo único que es cierto es que el embarazo me ha producido unos cambios hormanles difíciles de manejar, ya no están los mareos y las nauseas del principio, gracias a Dios esos desaparecieron, pero fueron sustituidos por otro tipo de malestar uno viene en ocaciones y se queda todo el día, o aveces viene demasiado intensamente y se va despues de unos momentos, y ese malestar consiste en unas malditas ganas de tener relaciones sexuales, de ser poseída por alguien, ahora que tengo seis meses de embarazo no se si las ganas pasaran o debo soportarlas, ya no se como distraer mi mente, escucho el ruido de un auto es el ha llegado

Pensamientos de gohan

Llego…pues hoy me portare tan bien como siempre, me llevare un libro para el camino, nadare un poko tratare de hacer amistad con Seiya y cuidare a mi madre q lleva mi hermanito adentro, y creo q seré taaan bueno q talvez no me despegue de ella todo el día.

Pensamientos de Seiya

Alfin hemos llegado, y es un hermoso día, ella me mira de una forma distinta, aveces se sonroja, soy medico lo se …yo se lo que le pasa, pero no voy a aprovecharme de eso, aunque si las cosas se dan de alguna forma…pues, talvez las cosas se dieran si su puberto hijo no estuviera junto a nosotros pegado como una garrapata, es un niño muy inteligente, debo admitirlo, nadamos, jugamos construyendo castillos en la arena, ahora me habla mas…pero todavía no esta preparado, lo comprendo, talvez debo ponerle mas atención a este problema, se como solucionarlo, pero el día de hoy disfrutare, lo entiendo todavía es muy pronto, pero este sentimiento ocupa mi cabeza todas las horas de mi día, parezco un adolecente enamorado y tengo que luchar para no demostrarlo efusivamente y controlar mis impulsos.

A sido un día exelente, espero se repita, le digo, ella me ve y sonríe, seguramente no sabe que responder….estamos sentados en la arena, viendo el sol ocultarse lentamente en la aguas de el mar, Gohan esta a su lado y se ha quedado dormido, este es el momento que he estado esperando, ahora es…

Milk te ves hermosa…le digo, yo…miro sus ojos, su piel lozana, me acerco, sus finos labios, ella me mira, y creo que también quiere lo que estoy pensando.

Me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios, me corresponde tímidamente, vuelvo a besarla suavemente esta vez lo hago con mas fuerza separando sus labios para besarla mas fuerte, es el mejor beso de mi vida, es el mejor momento de mi vida, que sentirá ella, le gustara… toco su rostro con mi mano, la sigo besando, me corresponde de una forma tan dulce, el beso se vuelve mas apasionado, nuestras lenguas han empezado a interactuar, escucho su respiración agitarse…y se acerca a mi, siento una oleada de fuego arremetiendo violentamente contra los dos…Gohan se ha parado, su cuerpo esta envuelto en un color dorado, es extraño nos mira con tanta rabia y no doy fe a lo que veo, corre cinco pasos y, sale volando? No sabia que podía hacer eso…no me lo explico, es normal?

Milk perdóname…digo pero apenas me escucha, se levanta y corre al auto, apenas logro subirme y ella acelera, conduce muy nerviosa y creo que no escucha lo que le digo, parece perdida en sus pensamientos, debo admitir que es buena manejando, aunque estuvimos a punto de chocar unas veces, no le digo nada, se como es cuando esta nerviosa, llega a su casa, y se despide de mi, veo como lucha para no dejar caer sus lagrimas, solo me despido, no es un buen momento para estar aquí.

Que podía hacer… nada llego a mi casa, sin asimilar bien lo que ha pasado, como es que Gohan a salido volando…eso no me interesa quisiera saber que pasara ahora, será que no querra verme un tiempo, y si es para siempre, si no quiere volver a verme nunca, la perderé de nuevo?...no lo permitiré.

Perdido en mis pensamientos, entro a mi casa y me dirijo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, estoy algo nervioso y escucho un ruido, proviene de mi habitación….otro ruido, hay alguien aquí….lo que me faltaba….sera Gohan? Subo despacio sin hacer mucho ruido, la luz de mi habitación esta prendida, me acerco y echo una mirada…

Cadidy…que haces aquí? Pregunto confundido, mi hija de diez años esta en mi cama con la tele prendida, comiendo comida chatarra, veo su maleta. Oh no,.. yo amo a mi hija pero no podía ser mas inoportuna?

Papá, como que que hago aquí, hace cinco meses te dije que vendría a vivir contigo…ya no te acuerdas, te he estado llamando pero parece que no has escuchado los mensajes que te he dejado en tu contestadora… me iré a mi habitación…

Esta será una noche muy larga tengo mucho en que pensar.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Han pasado 11 semanas mas. Estoy esperando el momento, muy nerviosa han pasado 12 años desde que tuve a Gohan y por lo que estuve leyendo será así igual de doloroso como la primera vez, debo quitarme los nervios y estar tranquila, pero como hacerlo, el bebe se ha movido mucho últimamente, sus pataditas son como puntapiés en mi vientre…no exagero, debí pensarlo dos veces cuando accedí a despedirme tan emotivamente del hombre mas fuerte del universo, en esa noche tan inolvidable, el y yo juntos solos, aquí en esta misma cama, esa noche me sentía muy nerviosa, me acosté en mi cama y me quede dormida, despues de unos momentos sentí unos labios en mi cara, me desperté y era el…el hombre que ame, que espere al que di mis mejores años, al que le enseñe muchas cosas que no sabia nada, pero aprendió tan rápido a ser un ladrón que robo mi corazón, al que extraño tanto, la ultima vez que estuvimos juntos sentí que iba a pasar algo… no me equivoque, todavía lo amo, necesito tenerlo, como esa noche como tantas noches lo tuve, como el seguramente no habrá nadie, los días últimamente han sido muy tensos desde el día de aquel incidente con Seiya y Gohan, hable con mi hijo, estaba indiscutiblemente celoso y resentido…hablando de la memoria de su padre, como si no hubiera sido el quien decidió quedarse en el otro mundo…no fue hasta que toque ese punto que se tranquilizo, pero es difícil que acepte que tengo una nueva relación, aunque aun no la hemos hecho oficial, creo que eso sucederá pronto, despues del incidente ya no lo veo todos los días como antes, a esto se suma que ahora su hija vive con el, lo extraño, pero es difícil pensar en tener a alguien nuevo en mi vida, nunca tuve otro que no fuera Goku, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos, aunque Seiya ha sido una distracción, un amigo infaltable, un apoyo indiscutible y un pretendiente cautivador, no he dejado de pensar en Goku, , mi espalda esta matándome, me acuesto en mi cama, y somnolienta recuerdo nuestra ultima noche juntos, sus besos como lluvia sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos explorando cada centímetro de mi, …mi pequeño cuerpo bajo el suyo, mis manos recorriendo sus musculos, su aliento cerca al mio, nuestros cuerpos unidos en un ritmo de gemidos, gritos, carisias, sus movimientos dentro de mi…. mis uñas arañando su piel, mis gritos mi descontrol, mi recuerdo es tan real, como si lo estuviera viviendo en este momento…

Escucho la puerta que se abre…mi hijo ha llegado, bajo a recibirlo…debe tener hambre, al bajar las gradas el bebe se mueve bruscamente, AU eso dolió un poco.

Saludo a mi hijo, y le doy su comida, conversamos un rato y le ordeno que suba a estudiar, me obedece, es un niño muy bien educado y cada día me siento orgullosa de el, Bulma llama por teléfono, quiere que vallamos a visitarla, es temprano y me animo a salir con mi hijo hacia la ciudad. Llegamos a la ciudad y siento que mi bebe se mueve otra vez, es como si estuviera girando o algo así, llegamos a la casa de Bulma Brief, y conversamos de cosas banales, Trunks caminando, Trunks dando sus primeros pasos que ya quiere hablar, que sus inventos, que Vegeta, y aunque no tengo mucho que conversar me la paso muy bien con Bulma, últimamente la estoy conociendo mas, su bebe se acerca a mi panza y la toca, mi hijo y el tuyo serán muy buenos amigos me dice….claro que si, ambos serán muy fuertes, y seguramente mi hermanito se parecerá mucho a mi papito…opina mi hijo.

Bulma me mira, y me hace unas preguntas extrañas, y como es tu vida ahora?, has pensado en alguien mas?...creo que ese era el motivo para hacerme venir….seguramente le llegaron comentarios y quiere enterarse por ella misma…pensé que si las cosas iban a darse con Seiya en algún momento se iba a enterar, Antes que nada quiero aclararte que el bebe que estoy esperando es de Goku, fue concebido antes de la pelea con Cell, estaba hablando y Bulma toma Trunks en sus brazos, y el bebe se mueve hacia mi, de nuevo toca mi panza pero esta vez mi hijo se mueve muy bruscamente dentro de mi, auuu me dolió!…Bulma se alarma….estas bien…te tienes algo …ya es hora? Pregunta nerviosa, no te preocupes solo se esta acomodando.

Atardecía y era momento de marcharnos, como siempre la madre de Bulma nos invita a cenar, como decirle que no, al llegar a la mesa siento otro movimiento del bebe, acompañado de una punzada, fue un dolor soportable….apresuro a Gohan que coma deprisa para irnos a casa, trato de no prolongar la conversación con el pretexto del viaje a la montaña Paoz, Si desean pueden pasar aquí la noche, dice Bulma, Gohan acepta y yo no se que decir solo me quedo callada por que no estoy segura de lo que esta pasando.

Entre risas todos se levantan de la mesa, , creo que estoy pálida y sudando mucho, Vegeta me mira y se va con su natural indiferencia, siento un dolor insoportable, el momento llego, es inminente, que debo hacer…irme llamar a mi padre a Seiya traer mi ropa ir al hospital…trato de pararme pero los nervios no me dejan dar un paso, me tiemblan mis piernas, se me había olvidado que este es un momento muy doloroso, tras unos minutos el dolor empieza a atenuarse hasta desaparecer, Bunny y Bulma se acercan, y se sientan en la mesa, les sonrió…Bulma puedes prestarme el teléfono, Si claro enseguida te lo traigo, responde- Gohan se acerca con Trunks en sus brazos- empieza a hablarme pero no lo escucho por que pienso en muchas cosas ahora, viene Bulma con el teléfono, lo acerca a mi y en ese momento llega una llamada, se da la vuelta y empieza a hablar, miro al bebe, es muy bonito, miro a mi hijo, y lo recuerdo d esa edad, estoy tan nerviosa y respiro agitadamente.

Te pasa algo mamá?- pregunta Gohan

AAAAAAAAAWWWW AAAHH—grito-no puedo soportar el dolor es muy fuerte, me deja sin respiración, y tengo que aspirar fuerte por la boca…

Bulma llama una ambulancia dice Bunny Briefs

Gohan se acerca a mi y pone su mano en mi vientre…siente al bebe moverse muy violentamente como si fuera un gato o algo así tratando de salir…

Ya llame a una ambulancia estarán aquí en 5 minutos…tranquila Milk me dice Bulma…

Llega la ambulancia me suben y en unos minutos llegamos al hospital, Gohan …hijo- llama a tu abuelo y localiza a Seiya. Me meten en un cuarto, me sacan toda la ropa y me ponen una bata, acostada en una camilla y estoy sola, donde se han ido todos, llega una enfermera y mete sus dedos en mi…rayos esto era lo que no quería, debi insistir en irme a casa… 4 cm de dilatación le dice a un doctor que entra por la puerta, es el rostro que quería ver, Seiya le digo muy agitada, … Milk esta no es mi área de medicina y no puedo meterme pero mandare al mejor doctor para que te atienda, esta bien?... la enfermera me cubre con una sabana, no se preocupe señora no demorara mucho unas dos o tres horas como máximo.

Queee! No soportare todo ese tiempo, los doleres no son seguidos pero si muy dolorosos, así es que me levanto y camino, me paro, me acuesto, no puedo soportarlo, Bulma y Gohan entran a mi habitación, mi hijo Gohan me da agua, no quiero gritar, quiero resistir y demostrar así q soy una mujer muy fuerte, talvez la mas fuerte de este país, pero el dolor es mas de lo que puedo soportar…así que Bulma me mira con preocupación y algo de lastima, me dice q intente dormir un poco…como hacerlo con estos dolores.. mi hijo esta muy tranquilo para mi gusto, me acuesto y cierro mis ojos, Kami que el tiempo pase muy rápidamente hoy.

Pensamientos de Gohan

Mi hermanito esta a punto de nacer no le demuestro a mamá lo nervioso que estoy por que quiero ser su fortaleza, llame a mi abuelito y esta en camino, mi mami es muy fuerte, me asusta que este sufriendo tanto, llega una enfermera y nos pide que salgamos un momento, nos dice que faltan unas horas así que Bulma y yo tratamos de hacerle compañía, llega la noche y caigo rendido del cansancio, me quedo profundamente dormido a pesar de los gritos de mama, es por que estoy agotado.

En mis sueños veo a mi padre y a mi madre juntos y abrazados caminando por un bosque… yo camino junto a ellos y en mis brazos tengo a mi hermanito, que se parece muchísimo a mi papá aunque no lo veo claro, mi padre toma a mi hermanito y le da un beso muy dulce en la frente, besa a mi madre, y se acerca a mi y me dice: Gohan, cuida mucho a tu hermanito, me alborota el cabello y se aleja corriendo luego se pierde entre la neblina del bosque.

Me despierto del sueño y veo a Bulma dormida junto a mi…mamá ha ido al baño, y sale con una enfermera quien le ayuda a acostarse en la cama…no escucho bien pero le dice que le pondrán una inyección para inducirle los dolores por que no ha habido ningún progreso en toda la noche, aparece el abuelo y pregunta por el estado de mi mamá, llega Seiya, muy oportuno, y empieza a hablar con mi abuelo, no escucho lo que dicen pero esto empieza a preocuparme.

Llega la enfermera y el doctor, inyectan a mi madre, quien despues de unos minutos, empieza a llorar…no quiero verla así, así que me salgo, lo ultimo que veo es a ese Seiya agarrándole la mano y a Bulma dándole la otra mano… me voy al baño y mojo mi rostro, estoy muy nervioso, mamá puede morir hoy, que hare si mi hermano y yo quedamos solos en el mundo, lucho para no ponerme a llorar como un niño pequeño, papá me haces tanta falta, tengo que ser valiente, salgo y veo unas enfermeras y un doctor entrar en la habitación, me asomo y están Seiya y Bulma con mamá en esa posición extraña, siento una mano en mi hombro y es mi abuelo, me dice que me tranquilice, así que ambos nos sentamos, en la sala de espera, pidiendo que todo salga bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pensamientos de Seiya

Nunca en mi vida vi nada tan hermoso, aunque esta así adolorida, agitada y sudando, con mechas de cabello invadiendo su rostro, lagrimas de felicidad surcando sus mejillas, sonríe mientras tiene a su bebé recién nacido en sus brazos, lo miro con mucha ternura quisiera que fuera mío, pero yo ya tengo una hija y empiezo a recordar cuando nació.

Bañaron y pesaron al bebe y lo llevaron con su mamá, la amiga de Milk no deja de decir que el bebe es idéntico a su padre, no se que tan cierto puede ser por q el bebe nació apenas.

Entra el papá de Milk a conocer a su nieto, dice lo mismo…este niño es idéntico a Goku… todos están felices, después entra Gohan ve al bebé con algo de miedo?...pero al verlo empieza a llorar y comenta lo mismo que todos, creo que el bebe debe parecerse mucho a su padre por que tiene a todos sorprendidos.

Al siguiente día llega Gohan con un frijol mágico o algo así, no se que rayos fue eso pero cuando regrese la encontré haciendo su maleta, y después de unos minutos dijo que se iría a su casa, me ofrecí a llevarla pero no quiso por no interrumpir mi trabajo, se fue despidiéndose con un beso en mi mejilla, y feliz con su bebe en brazos.

Pensamientos de Milk

Al fin llego a mi casa, con mi padre mi hijo Gohan y mi hermoso bebe…todavía no se como voy a llamarlo, tal vez le ponga el nombre de su padre por q es idéntico a el.

Eran como las siete de la noche cuando recibí la llamada de Bulma diciendo que llegaría a mi casa con "los muchachos" me imagino que los amigos de Goku, acuesto a mi bebe y empiezo a preparar algo de cenar, hoy la casa estará llena, seguramente todos quieren ver a mi bebe y se convencerán de que es hijo de Goku por obvias razones, primero llega mi padre, y luego viene Seiya con su hija, me parece genial que vengan aunque hoy iba a ser un poco incomodo, mi hijo Gohan trae un pescado enorme, genial me servirá mucho, dejo todo preparado, todo esta delicioso y se ve muy bien pero tendré que ir a cambiarme, me pondré algo muy cómodo, busco entre mis vestidos, algo bonito, aunque no creo q me queden tan bien pues acabo de dar a luz ayer y pues no tengo la mejor figura, pero si dejo mi cabello suelto por que hoy quiero verme diferente, me siento diferente, desde hace mucho no me sentía como hoy, estoy feliz.

Pensamientos de Gohan

No me había sentido así de feliz desde hace mucho tiempo, es como si mi papito estuviera aquí de nuevo, como si se hubiera reencarnado en un nuevo ser, mi hermanito se parece tanto a el, desde que llego estuve todo el día cera de el, observándolo, es tan pequeño, pero se que será muy fuerte, yo mismo me encargare de eso.

Son las seis de la tarde y el sol empieza a caer, escucho un auto acercarse, es el tal Seiya, ni me asomo a saludarlo, despues de un rato siento que se acercan algunas personas, las conozco demasiado son los amigos de mi padre, seguramente vienen a conocer a mi hermanito, entonces si bajo corriendo las escaleras, miro a mi mamá y a Seiya, están con otra niña, solo saludo y salgo a la puerta a recibir a Bulma a Krilin y a los demás.

Todos entran Krillin, Yamcha, el maestro Roshi Vegeta y Bulma con el pequeño Trunks, saludan todos aunque mi mamá esta muy seria por que a todos les sorprendió ver al tal Seiya en mi casa, pero eso a mi no me importa, mientras todos saludan bajo con mi hermanito en brazos, se despierta pero no llora, al contrario abre mucho sus ojitos como si estuviera feliz de que todos han venido a conocerlo.

Entonces mi hermanito empieza a pasar por los brazos de todos, no se ríe por que aun es muy pequeño, pero se que si pudiera lo haría, lo carga Yamcha y le dicen que se vería bien como padre, todos se impresionan del parecido que tiene mi hermanito con mi papá, Krillin ha traido una cámara y le toma algunas fotos al bebe, solo y una junto a Trunks, conmigo y la mejor foto de la noche, es una de Bulma con mi hermanito en brazos junto a mi madre cargando a Trunks, luego todos nos sentamos en la mesa y comemos, todos elogian la sazón de mi madre, y cuentan anécdotas de cuando mi padre y Bulma buscaban las esferas del dragon, todos se rieron mucho hasta me pareció ver que Vegeta sonreía disimuladamente, fue genial tener a todos mis amigos en casa, aunque sin papá pues no es lo mismo, después de un rato mas todos se van a sus casas, se despiden de todos.

Krillin apenas tengas esas fotos reveladas me las muestras….

**Claro que si Gohan, me da mucho gusto que ahora tengas tu hermanito, apenas revele las fotos te las daré.**

Si uno de estos días ire a Kame House, para visitarlos un rato, quisiera hablar un rato contigo, por que pienso que me puedes dar un buen consejo.

**Ya veo, ya me imagino debe ser sobre tu mamá y ese tipo verdad?**

Si pero ya hablaremos en Kame House, no es un buen momento ahora…adiós Krillin.

Pensamientos de Milk

Ha sido una cena magnifica, me la he pasado muy bien, generalmente me encuentro a los amigos de Goku no en las mejores circunstancias, entre tantos enfrentamientos, y todas esas cosas feas del pasado que prefiero olvidar, mejor me concentro, en mi presente en mi bebe tan hermoso, tan parecido a su padre, luchare cada dia de mi vida por hacerlo feliz a el y claro a mi Gohan.

Seiya me ayudo mucho hoy, aunque casi no habló toda la noche, algunos momentos lo pille observando a Bulma, es una mujer muy bella como no verla…los ojos están para ver, si hubiera sido Goku el que la hubiera estado mirando, estaría tan celosa que parecería un demonio encerrado en una botella, pero no, seguramente con el tiempo pueda corresponder a los sentimientos de Seiya si seguramente con el tiempo

Seiya se va a su casa con su hija que también ha estado muy callada toda la noche y muy seria, despues de unos minutos mando a mi hijo a dormir y yo también me voy a mi cuarto a descansar, acuesto al bebe a mi lado por que es difícil levantarme de madrugada para amamantarlo, se duerme como un angelito, yo también me quedo dormida, entre sueños siento que alguien mas esta junto a mi, talvez es solo un sueño.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Gohan pov

Han pasado un año desde que nació mi hermanito Goten, todos somos mas felices por alguna razón, pienso que tal vez la reencarnación si existe por que mi hermanito se parece muchísimo a papá, tiene su mirada, sus gestos, su carácter, mi madre ya no esta triste al contrario, hasta pienso que ha rejuvenecido un poco, ahora no pasa tanto tiempo en la casa y es normal por que ahora somos dos bocas que alimentar, y se va muy temprano a su trabajo, aveces llega cuando ya es de noche, lo que me da tiempo para visitar de vez en cuando al señor Picorro, y entrenar un poco; mientras entreno , no puedo evitar estar vigilando a mi inquieto hermanito a cada momento lo que no me deja estar concentrado en la pelea en un cien por ciento, pero no hay mas remedio ya que seria muy atrevido pedirle a míster Po po o a Kamisama Dende que cuiden a mi hermanito mientras entreno, a veces viene Bulma con Trunks a visitar a mamá y conversan por horas, pero me siento feliz especialmente por que ese tipo ya no viene a casa tan seguido, casi no lo he vuelto a ver, tal vez se alejo naturalmente y doy gracias a Kamisama que mi madre no le presto atención mas que como un amigo temí que lo considerara como algo mas, puede q mamá sea de carne y hueso y necesite a alguien a su lado pero a riesgo de sonar egoísta no estoy preparado para verla con alguien mas, se que mi padre no fue perfecto, pero …no quiero ni siquiera pensar en eso, me llevo a mi hermanito al arroyo, hace poco aprendió a caminar, y trata de subirse a una roca para atrapar una mariposa, miro el árbol que esta junto a mi, le doy un pequeño golpe para que caigan unas manzanas, las atrapo mientras están en el aire, he recogido muchas, me acerco a mi hermanito para darle una manzana pero esta llorando, cuando lo veo me asusto mucho, se ha caído de esta roca y se ha roto la cabeza, hay mucha sangre saliendo de una herida muy pequeña, pero ha ensuciado toda su ropa dejo las manzanas, no importa volveré por ellas, me lo llevo a casa volando y le curo su herida, estoy muy nervioso no se que dira mamá cuando lo vea.

Después de una hora de llanto, al fin se queda dormido, lo cubro muy bien lo acuesto en su cuna y voy por las manzanas que tumbe hace un rato, mientras camino por el bosque recuerdo las caminatas que daba con papá, aunque no era el mas inteligente de todos, papá respetaba mucho la naturaleza, de pronto otro recuerdo interrumpe el anterior, esta vez un recuerdo de mi padre peleando contra frezer, como una película veo a mi padre haciendo la teletransportacion llevándose a Cell a punto de explotar, y después el peor de mis recuerdos, mamá llorando a mis pies, seguido de ella misma sentada en la arena junto a ese hombre, dándose un beso, muevo la cabeza no quiero, todos esos son feos recuerdos, regreso a la casa y mamá me abre la puerta, ¿A que hora llegaste mami?_ hace unos minutos, me responde, suelto las manzanas en una canasta y veo a mamá subiendo a mi cuarto a ver a Goten.

SeiyA pov

Trabajo extra para hoy, que inconveniente, justo hoy que le prometi a mi hija cenar con ella, estoy en una encrucijada, no puedo dejar de trabajar por que tengo que darle todo lo que necesita, pero no encuentro forma de pasar tiempo con ella esta a punto de cumplir doce, y cada vez que hablo con ella me doy cuenta que es una muchachita muy adelantada para su edad con ideas poco realistas y aunque sea su padre tengo que aceptar que esta bastante maleducada, no puedo decir que no es mi culpa por que ni yo ni su madre le hemos prestado la debida atención, salgo muy denoche y cuando llego esta dormida, pasa la tarde en su centro de estudios aun asi no tiene buenas notas.

La situación a empeorado desde que mi prometida y yo formalizamos nuestra relación, hace menos de un año que fui ascendido a director y pude darle a Milk trabajo en el área de administración, y asi puedo verla mas seguido, en el almuerzo y en los ratos de descanzo, aunque la diferencia de nuestros horarios me impide llevarla a su casa, espero que lleguen las vacaciones para irnos de paseo y decirles a los muchachos tanto al hijo de Milk y a mi hija, que tal vez nos casemos pronto, Gohan no sabe, su madre no se lo ha dicho, pero es un niño muy maduro y seguramente lo tomara muy bien, la que me preocupa es Cadidy, tan problemática, pero espero que no haga tanto problema, de ser el caso tal vez deba regresar a vivir con su madre.

No he visto a Gohan y a Goten en mucho tiempo, sobre todo a Gohan, pero veo a Milk todos los días, ya no puedo esperar para que seamos esposos, el otro día le mencione algo sobre el matrimonio a la hora del almuerzo, pero cambio de tema imediatamete, desde ese día o se lo volvi a comentar, pero lo hare pronto, son las 7 noche, tengo trabajo extra pero puedo hacerlo mañana, tengo ganas de verla, ire a visitarla a su casa, será una sorpresa.

Milk pov

Mi príncipe, por fin te veo miamor, todo el día espere para verte…como esta mi tesoro? Levante a mi bebe que dormia profundamente, estaba muy calientito,_ alerta, toco su frentesita, rayos tiene fiebre! lo muevo un poco y no se despierta, lo miro bien y tiene una herida en su cabeza, no es muy grande pero se ve profunda, me altero mucho mi bebe no se despierta, lo muevo mas o se despierta…..Gohan ven aquí inmediatamente….que paso, por que Goten tiene la cabecita rota, le pregunto, alzándole la voz y muy alterada.

Mamá hoy Goten se cayo mientras yo recogia unas manzanas, pero ya lo cure y esta bien, dice mi asustado hijo, con una risa nerviosa, esperando que yo me calme un poco, Gohan Gohan tu hermano no se despierta, llamare a Seiya, bajo corriendo con mi hijo en brazos, tomo el teléfono y marco el numero….. alo que sucede Milk? …Seiya, mi bebe esta con fiebre y no se despierta, tranquila estaba yendo a tu casa, llegare en unos 15 minutos, tranquilízate seguro no es nada grave, espera un poco de acuerdo, me hablo con una voz muy segura que me dio confianza, me sente meciendo a mi bebe pidiéndole a Kayosama q no le pase nada malo, si es preciso daría mi vida por que este bien, no soportaría perderte Goten, despierta por favor bebe, despierta.

Pensamientos de Seiya

Llegue a la acogedora casa y me encontré a mi prometida hecha un manojo de nervios, y a Gohan hecho un costal de culpa….examino al bebe, si tiene algo en su cabeza, es una herida y esta abierta, con la ayuda de su madre desinfectar la herida, saturar y listo tuve que cortar unos mechones de cabello, después de un momento el bebe despierta y llora, creo q estaba cansado y adolorido, después de un rato se queda dormido de nuevo, escucho a Milk regañando a su hijo mayor, por favor no lo regañes no fue su culpa, cosas asi les pasa a los bebes todos los días, además te en cuenta que Gohan es un niño y lo pones a cuidar a otro niño, eso además no fue nada grave, tranquilizo a mi prometida mientras subimos a acostar a Goten, Gohan me ha quedado mirando con ojos llenos de incertidumbre y celos mientras entraba en la habitación de Milk y cerraba la puerta.

Creo que es demasiada responsabilidad para Gohan cuidar de Goten, como dijiste Seiya es un niño cuidando a otro no me parece tan justo, creo q debería dejar el trabajo y dedicarme a cuidar a mis hijos, dice Milk mientras su rostro se vuelve triste. No Milk esa no es la solución, acuérdate que Gohan a tenido responsabilidades mas grandes, mira después de esto estoy seguro que tendrá mas cuidado con Goten, digo muy serio pero en realidad no quiero que deje el trabajo, eso nos ha acercado mucho es la mejor manera de verla todos los días.

Seiya, tienes razón, no quiero dejar el trabajo, Seiya gracias por tus consejos siempre son muy sabios, al acabar de decir esto acuesta a Goten en la cuna en la que duerme justo a lado de su cama, se acerca al espejo y se suelta el cabello me encanta cuando lo trae suelto, se acerca a mi y la tomo de la mano y la abrazo acariciando su espalda, nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos, siempre lo hace tímidamente, empiezo a recorrer su espalda con mis manos, rayos la amo tanto, sigo besándola y siento sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, es como si se estuviera aferrando a mi, lentamente caminamos hacia la cama sin dejar de besarnos, nos acostamos y toco su falda con mi mano, aunque es un poco estrecha la levanto un poco para sentir la piel de sus piernas, aprieto su cintura y mis manos recorren su cuerpo pasando por sus glúteos, quiero que este sea el momento en todo este tiempo he esperado tanto por tener intimidad con ella pero nunca hubo una ocasión, ahora por fin sucederá

Pensamientos de Milk

Estoy tan confundida, pienso en mil cosas pero siento que no resistiré mas quiero ser poseída derecha se dirige a mi senos los toca suavemente, ya no resisto mas, Seiya hazme el amor, te lo suplico, digo jadeante, así que desabotona mi blusa cuidadosamente, si fuera Goku ya la hubiera arrancado de un tirón, que pensamiento mas inoportuno, sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello bajando hasta mis pechos, y delicadamente desliza el brazier para pasar la lengua por mi pezón, esto me hace respirar muy profundo, mientras saboreaba mi pezón, con su mano izquierda masajeaba mi otro seno sentía un extraordinario placer, y de repente un golpéenla puerta….tock tock tock_ mamá ya esta bien Goten, ábreme por que pusiste seguro…. Mi hijo, me separo de Seiya y me visto apresuradamente como si hubiera hecho algo malo como si hubiera matado a alguien sumamente nerviosa una vez vestida tomo a Goten en mis brazos y abro la puerta.

Gohan, estoy acostándome, no estoy terminando de acostar a Goten, ya se estaba durmiendo, por favor, has silencio si…..mi hijo no es tonto, ve a Goten y con cierta naturalidad entra en mi habitación se acuesta en mi cama y se cubre con las cobijas, esta bien esperare a que se duerma, dice.

Bien ya que todo esta solucionado debo irme, te veré mañana Milk, hablaremos después que salga de mi trabajo cuídate y cuida a los muchachos, se despide Seiya, lo observo mientras se aleja, Gohan ve a dormir a tu cama esta bien, dicho esto mi hijo se levanta y se dirige a su cama, tanto tiempo ha pasado desde la ultima vez que….me sentí mujer…. hoy hubiera sucedido casi no puedo creerlo, mañana nos veremos de nuevo y mañana será un nuevo día, un nuevo amanecer otra oportunidad para ser feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno querid s lector s: Karlita , corazongoku, animedbz, DIL NEVILLE y mi querida CrazyPixieGirl como leerán no soy de muchas palabras pero en este capi les quiero agradecer por sus comentarios y por la paciencia…la verdad tenia una idea clara de la historia, y no me fue fácil escribir sin cambiar ligeramente mis ideas primarias pero ya esta…espero q la espera halla valido la pena y aquí les presento el noveno capitulo….

Chapter 9

Pensamientos de Milk

No se que debo hacer….debo renunciar al trabajo….Gohan es un niño, cuidando a otro niño, y que irresponsable soy!, sentada en el estúpido trabajo, conversando, riendo, saliendo con Seiya mientras mi muchacho no sabe como desenvolverse con un bebe, es demasiado hoy mismo mandare mi carta de renuncia….aunque por otro lado, la herencia que mi padre me dejo la he ido consumiendo de a poco durante todos estos años, pensando que nunca se iba a acabar…pensé que moriría y todavía no se acabaría, pero me equivoque, Goku no era un buen proveedor nunca trabajo, pudo haberlo hecho, con su fuerza pero… los hijos la ropa la comida, cosas para ellos, no tantas para mi…que tonta fui, no puedo dejar de trabajar pienso mientras conduzco hacia el trabajo, Seiya…el sabra darme un buen consejo, pienso en el en sus respuestas muy bien pensadas, y recuerdo su rostro y las cosas que pasaron ayer vienen a mi mente haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccione, ….No! olvídalo, debo ser una dama eso no volverá a ocurrir, no a menos que suceda algo como que nos casemos o eso, no pienso traicionar mis principios, pero que digo…..casarme, otra vez, no lo se, aunque …talvez quisiera hacerlo, rayos quisiera desaparecer oh Kami…dame una señal!...meditaba cuando vi una motocicleta, subidas en esta iban dos adolecentes con un hombre mayor, pensé que era peligroso, se alejaron conduciendo violentamente por la autopista y estuvieron a punto de chocar con un auto, me distraje viéndoles y estuve a punto de chocar con otro auto, me pegue un buen susto mi corazón se iba a salir de mi pecho, después no pude evitar reírme recordando también cuando le enseñaba a mi Goku a manejar, que hombre para lograr marcar mi vida.

Llego a mi trabajo, y encuentro un pequeño ramo de flores en mi escritorio, alado hay una nota…te buscare para ir a comer amor 3 …. Este hombre me esta conquistando

Pensamientos de Seiya

Trabajar como todos los días…pero ahora será mejor que nunca, lo que paso ayer no deja de dar vueltas por mi cabeza, esas imágenes, los sonidos corren por mi mente como una película que no deja de repetirse… casi no pude dormir pensando en tantas cosas que quiero hacer con ella, que hasta me avergüenzo de tener pensamientos tan lujuriosos, es como si volviera a ser un adolecente enamorado, solo quiero verla y hacerla mia de una forma tan salvaje, pero no, se que me hara esperar no debo comer hancias, abro mi agenda y veo las actividades que tengo para el dia de hoy, no me importa dejar todo a medias hoy saldré temprano e iremos a comer a algun lugar, nos divertiremos y con un poco de suerte…..bueno solo quiero ver que pasara el dia de hoy.

Pensamientos de Gohan

Hoy me levanto un poco tarde pues ayer no dormi mucho, pensando y no en cosas muy buenas mas bien inquietantes, crei que mamá y Seiya ya no se veian que solo se toparían por casualidad, pero no, los vi diferentes como que estuvieran mas unidos de alguna forma, o no lo se, me preocupo que se entraran al cuarto y cerraran la puerta con llave cuando me acerque un poco intente abrir la puerta suavemente para no molestar a mamá, pero no pude por que estaba con llave y al acercarme mas juro que escuche un sonido extraño, lo había escuchado antes, estas paredes no son tan gruesas, no es que no sepa lo que hacen los adultos cuando están solos, sabia que mis padres lo hacían, era inevitable escucharlos aveces en medio de la noche, pero estaba bien, era una expresión de su amor, pero será que mamá ya olvido a papá lo olvido y piensa casarse talvez… Me alisto y salgo con mi hermanito a dar un paseo y aprovecho para recoger algunas frutas, Goten esta vez no te quitare los ojos de encima, mientras camino en mi mente veo la cara de mi padre sonriéndome, y desapareciendo con cell, su sacrificio que fue en vano, su decisión de quedarse en el otro mundo, mi hermanito que no lo conocerá, todo por mi maldita culpa, todo es por mi culpa, no entiendo muy bien lo que me pasa últimamente, por que me siento diferente y estoy cambiando…mi cuerpo ha cambiado mucho hasta mi voz, y es extraño…daría todo por que mi padre estuviera aquí y habláramos de todo esto, y aunque puedo comunicarme con el, como decirle lo que esta pasando…cambiaria su decisión de alguna forma, eso no el jamás regresaría solo lograría ponerlo triste, aunque talvez le de igual y por eso decidió no revivir?

Recojo las frutas sin dejar de ver a Goten, las dejo en la cocina y salgo volando a buscar al señor Picoro, mi único amigo y la persona que es como un padre para mi….no se que haría sin el.

Pensamientos de milk

Faltan cinco minutos para salir al fin! Seiya dijo que vendría por mi para ir a cenar, wow no se lo que pasara esta noche, lo que pase espero sea bueno, veo a mis compañeras alistarse para irse y yo hago lo mismo…luego todas se van, pero me quedo sentada esperando y sin pensar en nada, después de uno dos cinco minutos escucho unos pasos…es el, muevo mi cabeza y solo veo a la señora que hace la limpieza, la saludo y me pongo de pie, arrimándome un poco en el escritorio, pasan otros cinco minutos, tal vez debería salir, agarro mi abrigo con una mano y me doy la vuelta hacia la salida y lo veo, parado frente a mi, me sonríe y me saluda con emoción, Hola cariño!, me siento… emocionada, feliz? Sonrió y salimos juntos, nos subimos al auto y me pregunta a donde quiero ir a comer… esto es lo que siempre soñé hacer con mi Goku, cosas normales de pareja, me entristece pensar en lo que tuve envez de eso, pero ahora tengo una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz.

Llegamos al restaurante y mi preocupación evidente se hizo notar, mis hijos…estarán cenando, calentarían la comida que les deje hecha… Seiya me presta su celular y llamo a mi casa…no quiero novedades como la de ayer, mi hijo contesta, muy contento y su voz se escucha relajada debe estar entretenido con Picoro, quien diría que ese monstruo que quizo matar a mi Goku ahora cuida de mis hijos.

La cena estuvo deliciosa, y converse un largo rato con Seiya, y bebimos unas cuantas copas de vino, le pedi que me llevara a mi casa, como de costumbre pero el sugirió que vallamos a la suya… me pongo nerviosa y en un segundo recuerdo lo que paso ayer, Kami que dire…talvez solo tengo que decir que si, tal vez estoy decidida a continuar con mi vida.

Asi que me pongo mi abrigo y salimos del restaurant, al ver afuera estaba lloviendo a cantaros asi que nos apresuramos por llegar al coche, una vez dentro Seiya empezó a conducir hacia su casa, mientras me conversaba sobre su dia en el trabajo, y yo escuchaba aunque la lluvia me distraía pues estaba algo fuerte.

Paso cera de una hora y saliendo del trafico llegamos por fin a la casa de Seiya, me baje del auto y vi algo a lo lejos, en la lluvia estaba una figura muy familiar para mi…me restregué los ojos, no podía ser cierto…era èl …si es èl no puedo equivocarme, espera Seiya dije mientras caminaba bajo la intensa lluvia, camine mas rápido para acercarme a lo que según yo estaba viendo…me acerque y pronuncie con una voz casi inaudible….Goku, pero nadie me respondio, me acerque mas y quize morir….rayos, cuanto habría bebido no fueron mas de cinco copas a lo mucho fueron seis….rayos era una maldita estúpida palmera…soy tan estúpida! Seiya se acerco preguntando que pasaba…nunca se lo iba a contar pero invente que me parecio ver unas personas acercándose.

Corrimos hacia la casa, y yo ya estaba empapada de los piez a la cabeza, entre pidiendo disculpas por dejar el piso tan mojado, ¿Donde esta Cadidy? Pregunte mientras desacia el moño que sostenia mi cabello… con su madre_ dijo Seiya_ alerta, estoy sola con el,que pasara hora decía en mi interior y al verlo a el pude notar que estaba igual de nervioso que yo.

GOHAN POV

Señor Picoro, se puede distinguir el ki de una persona en especial… asi este muy lejos de aquí?

**Claro que si enano, solo debes conocer bien el ki que quieres sentir y buscarlo con tu mente**

Y cree que pueda sentir el ki de mi papá que esta en el otro mundo?

**Pues si conoces bien el ki de Goku y lo buscas es lo mas probable**

Lo intentare señor picoro _ dije entusiasmado mientras buscaba con mi mente el ki de Papá, fue fácil, cerre los ojos y sentí su ki fue fácil mas de lo que pensé, y casi pude ver que estaba peleando en una especie de torneo de artes marciales y frente a el un oponente muy fuerte, claro mi papá muy entusiasmado en pose de pelea, abri mis ojos con alegría, Señor Picoro lo vi vi a mi padre estaba en un torneo, no entiendo como pude verlo, pero fue muy fácil

**Es el vinculo que tienes con tu padre Gohan, talvez por eso pudiste verlo**

Talvez también funcione con mamá, voy a intentarlo… cerre mis ojos y busque su ki, muchísimo mas pequeño que el de papá pero sobresalia del resto de la gente, me sentí extraño como si tuviera frio y estuviera mojado, trataba pero no podía ver nada, solo eso sentí, me preocupe un poco por que ya era hora de que este aquí.

Señor Picoro no puedo ver lo que mamá hace pero sentí un poco de frio… cree que seria buena idea ir a buscarla?

**No lo se Gohan, si tu crees que pueda pasar algo extraño**

Pues si no esta aquí en una media hora iré por ella.

Pensamiento de Milk

Empecé a tener frio y a temblar, Seiya me miro y me dio una toalla, prendió su chimenea y una televisión enorme que tenia en su sala, tal vez sea bueno que te quites esa ropa mojada…la pondré en la secadora para que este lista en unos minutos dijo nerviosamente y se acerco a mi.

Esta bien eso hare_dije, en un segundo su mano toco mi mejilla, se acerco a mi y me beso, sus labios empezaron a recorrer mi rostro y mi cuello como el dia de ayer, puedo ayudarte a quitarte esto, solo si tu quieres dijo con una voz muy baja e insegura, esta bien susurre mientras se acerco de nuevo a besar mi cuello, al tocar mis brazos, sintió como yo temblaba al sentir sus manos.

Nos sentamos frente a la chimenea frente a frente, me besaba e iba desabrochando mi ropa y deslizándola de mi cuerpo, no sabia que hacer solo quería dejarme llevar, sus manos inquietas recorrían mi cuerpo solo en ropa interior, me acerque y tire de su camisa, luego me acerque a la hebilla de su pantalón, desabrochándolo, _ amor, te amo y he esperado tanto a que esta noche llegara por fin… me dijo mientras desabrochaba mi brazier, no fue una buena selección de palabras para ese momento, ya que se parecen a las palabras que le dije a mi Goku la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, maldito recuerdo, maldito Goku sale de mi cabeza y déjame ser feliz con otro pues quiero tener la felicidad que tu nunca me podrás dar.

Una pequeña lagrima salió de mi ojo, no no voy a llorar, te voy a olvidar y voy a ser feliz pensé mientras abrazaba a Seiya que parecía estar estar llegando al cielo, se deshizo de su pantalón y con el de su bóxer e hize lo posible por no mirar, pero mi curiosidad pudo mas, no era como mi esposo pero tampoco se quedaba muy atraz, …ay claro ya no tengo esposo! Deja de pensar en èl de una buena vez! Ahí frente a su chimenea mientras besaba y acariciaba mis pechos me despojo dela ultima prenda que cubría mi cuerpo…recostandome sobre la elegante alfombra. Solo quiero hacerte feliz me dijo entre un beso apasionado, y quiero que me hagas feliz Seiya, respondi y pensé ama a quien te ama no a quien te ilusiona.


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Gohan pov

La fiebre me ha pasado y me siento mejor aunque quisiera seguir durmiendo por mucho tiempo, veo a mi mami recostada a los pies de mi cama y nos despertamos por que Goten despertó y lloro, mamá al verme solo me saludo y salio, no voy a preguntar donde estuvo ayer por que es ovio que lo se, y también se lo que estuvo haciendo, aunque no estoy bien seguro… pero es lo mas probable, ya no soy un niño, y he leído sobre la reproducción humana y las relaciones, etc…tampoco soy tonto, aunque ahora mismo estoy confundido.

Quiero ver a mamá feliz, quiero que seamos felices todos, mi hermanito…yo, tal vez debo aceptar esta relación, es decir si no la acepto dará igual, y no debería ser tan egoísta, después de todo fue papá quien decidió no regresar, es el quien siempre se va y ella quien lo espera pacientemente, esta vez definitivamente no volverá, solo lo volveré a ver cuando yo muera.

Esto pasaría de todas formas… aunque fue mas temprano que, tarde solo me queda ser maduro y fuerte cuando me comunique con papá no se lo diré, sea cual sea su reacción no quiero saberla, solo me queda esperar y aceptar lo que viene.

Entro a la habitación de mi mamá y Goten esta dormido en la cama, mientras mamá se da un baño…lo veo y le digo: has crecido mucho Goten, me parece que ayer naciste, y papá no pudo estar con nosotros, pero gracias a su sacrificio estamos todos aquí.

No seré injusto, cuando yo nací mi padre estuvo ahí, aunque a veces se ausentaba, sabia que el me amaba, tu también te mereces tener un papá Goten.

Seiya pov

Salir sin despedirse fue muy descortés de su parte, pudo haberse despedido tan siquiera, pero no lo hizo, bueno creo que es el momento de poner las cosas claras, siempre me he portado como un caballero, y tal vez no debería estar mendigando cariño y atención a una mujer aunque dicha mujer sea mi amor platónico. No puedo cambiar algunos hechos, como lo que sucedió mientras estuvo en mis brazos y accidentalmente susurro un nombre que no era el mío, no se si fue el vino o el hecho que no ha olvidado a su esposo, en ese caso yo no soy mas que un juego, algo que usa para distraerse o algo así, tal vez son los celos los que me hacen pensar de esta forma pero no quiero equivocarme, no cuando pensaba pedirle que nos casáramos.

Me estoy apresurando en tomar una decisión, y a lo mejor es un error, he descuidado por completo a mi hija por una mujer a la que no le intereso, y me he preocupado mas por los hijos de ella, que por mi propia hija, y eso es imperdonable, tenia que pasar esto para que abra mis ojos y me diera cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo, voy conduciendo hacia la casa de novia, y pensando en mis inseguridades, al hablar con ella estoy seguro de que reafirmare mis dudas, pero lo importante es que hare lo correcto.

**Gohan pov**

Me acerco a mamá que tiene a Goten en sus brazos, aunque ya tiene un año mi mamá todavía le da el pecho cuando puede, y mi hermanito solo se duerme y se tranquiliza con mamá, lo que hace que para mi sea mas difícil de cuidarlo cuando ella no esta.

Mami, no crees que estas engriendo mucho a Goten, se volverá un niño muy mimado y debilucho…

**MMM creo que alguien esta celoso de su hermanito**

No estoy celoso, pero cuando tu no estas no quiere comer, y como yo no puedo darle…

**Pues puede que tengas razón, pero ya no debes preocuparte tanto, tal vez deje de trabajar, además tu dices eso por que no recuerdas como te mimábamos tu papá y yo cuando eras un bebe, sobre todo tu papá te consentía muchísimo, aunque era un poco descuidado.**

Escucho un ruido de un auto que se acerca, es ese tipo, mamá me da a Goten y sale corriendo…mi hermanito se pone a llorar escandalosamente y no puedo calmarlo.

¿Interrumpieron tu comida hermano? Pues vamos a decirle a mami que sea responsable con su bebe…

Bajo las escaleras con el escandaloso de Goten, afuera esta mamá con el tipo ese, me acerco un poco y veo algo que me impresiona mucho… mamá se acera rápidamente a el y le da un largo beso en la boca, luego lo abraza, y lo hace pasar.

Adentro estoy yo con Goten quien no ha dejado de llorar, saludo al tipo ese

**Mami ten a Goten, termina de darle de comer por favor**

**Milk pov**

Goten en mis brazos se queda dormido en unos minutos, y Seiya nos mira muy serio, algo en su mirada me dice que las cosas no andan bien.

Hola Seiya, cariño, perdóname por irme asi sin despedirme, pero estaba tan preocupada por mis hijos, no les avise que no vendría a dormir, y cuando llegue Gohan tenia una fiebre terrible, no te llame por que no quería molestarte, últimamente te he fastidiado mucho con mis problemas, pero te agradezco que siempre estes ahí para mi.

Seiya parecía un poco molesto cuando llego pero después de un rato se relajo, entro y cenamos, creo que estaba preocupado tal vez por su hija, pero se que le pasa después de un rato.

Cenamos y conversábamos de muchas cosas, reímos mucho, en ocasiones veía que Gohan también reía, eso me complacía mucho por que ya no estaban tan serios como al principio, luego se hizo mas de noche, acosté a Goten y después de un rato mas mande a Gohan a dormir. Seiya y yo nos quedamos viendo televisión hasta altas horas de la madrugada, como el sueño nos venia nos acomodamos en el sillón y nos quedamos dormidos.

Serian las dos de la madrugada, y por la televisión estaba pasando una película extranjera de la cual no entendía nada, trate de zafarme del agarre de Seiya pero envés de eso me apretó mas contra su cuerpo. Abrió sus ojos aceituna y al vernos frente a frente nos dimos un beso muy apasionado.

Amor ayer a esta hora estuvimos juntos por primera vez…te gustó?

Si Seiya me encanto_ dije somnolienta

Se aferro a mi pecho, y sus manos empezaron a recorrer mi cuerpo, esta vez estaba completamente consiente de lo que hacia, no como ayer, aunque una parte de mi quería que se fuera y me dejara tranquila, no podía decirle ni siquiera que parase, por que deseaba ser poseída nuevamente, asi que me deje llevar.

Trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible, aunque se que mis hijos duermen como roquitas.

En este mismo sillón, estuve con mi esposo, ternura, inocencia y hombría, todo en el mismo hombre en un encuentro en el cual era imposible no hacer ruido, donde este no importa o con quien sea que intente olvidar no lo lograre jamas


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Gohan Pov**

Goten que crees que deberíamos hacer, tal vez debería…. No tal vez si… ya se lo que hare pero tu tienes que estar aquí y portarte muy bien, de acuerdo?

Son las 10 de la mañana y no salgo de mi habitación, no tengo hambre ni sed, mamá me ha llamado varias veces pero no le respondido, asi que entra en mi habitación y deja una taza de chocolate sobre el escritorio donde yo estaba estudiando, como algunos días después de que papá murió y las cosas se calmaron mucho, había tanta calma y en mis libros encontraba el refugio a los pensamientos que me atormentaban, sin embargo esta vez no es suficiente, mi sangre Saiyajin esta reclamando por dominar mi instinto y toda la furia que tengo guardada va a explotar, pero hay otro sentimiento de rencor que como el veneno de una serpiente esta llegando a mi cerebro.

Se que es mi culpa, si no me hubiera confiado… mi papá o si ese maldito monstruo, maldito Cell maldita pelea y por pertenecer a esta raza, por tener que luchar por todas las estupideces que pasaron…mi hermano es huérfano pero ahora tendremos un padrastro y no pudieron largarse a otro lado, tuvieron que estar en la misma sala donde mi padre y yo convivimos tanto, ayer escuche un ruido y me levante, guiado por la curiosidad me asome a la sala y vi lo suficiente para no poder dormir toda la noche y no se cuantas noches mas.

¿Por qué demonios hizo eso? Mamá no es asi es muy conservadora y rectada, enserio… ¿creyó que no los escucharía? No puedo, no se no tengo el valor para verla, no se que pasara ahora así que me iré, es lo mas recomendable, en cualquier momento estallare y me volveré muy violento, aunque también quiero ir y reclamar todo esto pero no debo.

Lápiz y papel, lo que escribo es muy corto pero con la información necesaria, para que sepa que estoy bien, no veo forma en que ella pueda ir a ese lugar así que me apresuro a irme, levanto ami hermanito de su cama y le susurro muy bajito: hermano te voy a extrañar, procura interrumpir mucho de acuerdo…te quiero Goten.

Cojo mi mochila donde he guardo alguna ropa, salto por la ventana y una aura blanca envuelve mi cuerpo, me elevo por el aire, no tengo donde mas ir el único lugar en todo el mundo donde me puedo sentir menos intranquilo.

**Milk pov**

Seiya mi hijo no quiere salir de su cuarto, ¿Crees que le pase algo?

**No, tal vez solo quiere dormir hasta tarde…**

Lo observo ahí sentado y feliz viendo televisión, mientras yo estoy tan preocupada por mi hijo ¿Por qué recibo consejos de alguien que no es tan buen padre?... es decir ni si quiera sabe donde esta su hija.

Subo a ver a mi bebe y al pasar por el cuarto de Gohan veo la puerta abierta, no se que estará haciendo, y me asomo disimuladamente, entro un poco mas…no esta!

La ventana esta abierta, seguramente salió, al cerrar la ventana encuentro el papel con la letra de mi hijo sobre su cama, mis manos tiemblan al agarrar el papel, al leer la estúpida nota comprendo todo, unas lagrimas silenciosas salen de mis ojos, no se que debo hacer, ¿en que lugar del camino me equivoque tanto?

Bajo las escaleras con mi hijo mas pequeño en brazos, me siento en una de las sillas de la cocina, abrazo a Goten con fuerza, me pasan mil cosas por la cabeza y aunque busco una idea inmadura de su parte encuentro una que es perfectamente valida para justificar sus actos.

Ayer debió escucharnos, y en el peor de los casos tal vez nos vio, como pude ser tan ramera! Maldigo y grito, las lagrimas caen de mis ojos como una cascada, Seiya se acerca y me pregunta que es lo que pasa, pero no puedo ni siquiera hablar peor contestarle, suena su celular insistentemente desde hace un rato, pero lo apaga y se sienta a mi lado a consolarme; aunque no le digo que me pasa el sigue ahí para mi, y lo demás le vale un pepino, al ver esto mi dolor se mezcla con otro sentimiento: es seguridad?...no, cariño…tal vez, ¡gratitud! si eso es y una sensación reconfortante al saber que soy lo primero en la vida de alguien mas que no sea mi padre, ya que siempre estuve en un segundo plano en la vida de quien para mi era todo.

Seiya, Gohan se ha ido y creo que esta muy molesto conmigo, nose tal vez, escucho lo de anoche…noseee vuelve el llanto cortando mi voz pero soy sostenida por un abrazo cálido.

**Ya volverá y yo mismo hablare con él, tranquila, verte asi le hace mal al chiquito, es cosa de adolecentes te juro que volverá pronto…..**

Si supieras cuanto tiempo Seiya… no digo nada mas para no confundirlo, pero ya se, debió irse con ese monstruo verde, debe estar entrenando y no volverá en meses, si es que vuelve… otra vez el llanto amenaza con salir, nose… ¿seria capaz de no volver?, eso no puedo ni pensarlo. La única persona que puede ayudarme es Bulma, así que la llamo y entre sollozos le cuento lo que ha pasado, me dice que vendrá en una hora… solo puedo esperar.

Subo a mi cuarto y acuesto a Goten en mi cama, lo entretengo hasta que se queda dormido, luego me meto al baño pienso ducharme por segunda vez en este día, estar unas dos horas bajo en el agua siempre consigue calmar mis pensamientos, espero que esta vez sea igual.

Mientras me desvisto escucho lo que parece ser una discusión telefónica, no hago ningún intento por escuchar o entender lo que dice Seiya por que no quiero pensar en nada, solo me relajo y dejo el agua caer por mi cuerpo, esta fría y hasta me imagino que se lleva todo la amargura y la culpa, mi ultima reflexión sobre este asunto no me salva pero consigue aplacar las voces acusadoras de mi cabeza… mi cuarto es enfrente del suyo, si lo hubiera hecho allí hubiera escuchado mas.

Tal vez es un error, tal vez debo alejarme de Seiya, ir por mi hijo y prometerle si es preciso rogarle, que regrese, que aunque su padre no este todo será como antes que solo seremos los tres y nadie mas entrara en esta familia, no puedo dejar de llorar por que los sentimientos que tengo ahora por Seiya son muy fuertes, pero tampoco puedo destruir a mi familia por mi deseo egoísta.

"Padrastro" que palabra tan horrible, es lo ultimo que pienso, dejo caer el agua fría, sin pensar en nada mas que en el frio que ahora rodea mi cuerpo, la canción del otro día viene a mi cabeza, y nada mas… silencio, escucho un llanto de bebé, y unos pasos, enseguida unas palabras de Seiya calmando a Goten, mi bebé, ahora se esta riendo… como podre… dejarlo… no, como podría… pero debo dejarte ir.

**Seiya Pov**

Calma Goten, ya sale tu mami, tranquilo campeón… siempre quise un hijo varón, pero la vida solo me dio un hija, cuando ella nació, fue lo mas hermoso que había visto jamás, con el pasar de los años y los problemas entre mi ex esposa y yo, las cosas fueron cambiando, la veía tres o cuatro veces al año, tristemente para confirmar que tenia todos mis defectos, y al mimarla tanto solo empeore las cosas, tratando de darle todo, estoy muy calmado pero por dentro soy un torbellino, la madre de Cadidy solo me llama para darme quejas de su comportamiento, y al no poder controlarla sola mi hija ha ido a para a la delegación y mi novia piensa en terminar conmigo por que su hijo no logra aceptarme, va a terminar conmigo, lo se, es mas que obvio en una situación como esta, fuimos descuidados, el muchacho tiene toda la razón para estar molesto.

Sale Milk del baño envuelta en una toalla, me pide que salga para cambiarse, es algo absurdo ahora, pero obedezco y me llevo al bebe conmigo, en la sala prendo la televisión y le dejo unos dibujos para que Goten se entretenga.

El pequeño empezó a cantar con palabras inentendibles, hace tiempo dijo sus primeras palabras y ya camina por la casa con su hermano mayor, ha crecido bastante, meparece que fue ayer el día que nació, me mira y lo abrazo mientras toca mi nariz, solo me rio… y escucho, pa pa pa

Milk prov

Hace un rato que llame a Bulma me dijo que llegara pronto, tal vez deba llamarla de nuevo por q ya se tardo, si esta en el templo con Picoro ella es la única que puede ir hasta alla, así que me visto rápidamente y bajo con el cabello húmedo aun.

Me asomo a la sala y los veo, Seiya con mi hijo en sus brazos, y no se si escuche mal pero creo que Goten acaba de decir papá, me quedo ahí parada asombrada, pero me gusta esa imagen ahora mismo no se que es lo correcto, por que sali de la ducha con la firme intención de decirle a Seiya que se valla y no regrese hasta que yo lo llame, aunque es el único apoyo emocional a mi lado por el momento.

Seiya, tal vez deberías de irte a tu casa…

**¿Quieres que me valla?**

Si es que quiero arreglar las cosas con Gohan y es lo mejor por ahora

**Pues entonces vendré mañana**

Yo te llamare Seiya…no se si este en casa

En ese momento Bulma entro por la puerta, no la escuche llegar, solo entro saludando y cortándola tensión que había en el ambiente. Seiya puso a mi bebé en el sillón, y me abrazo fuertemente, lo vi salir por la puerta y aunque mi mente sabia que era lo que debía hacer, mi corazón quería decirle, "cariño quédate, gracias por estar a mi lado en este momento, eres un gran apoyo" pero me contuve, debo ser firme por mi hijo, ahora es lo único que debe importarme.

Bulma y yo nos subimos a su nave, después del saludo inicial no volvió a decir nada, yo ya estaba preparándome para la lluvia de preguntas, insinuaciones y esa curiosidad típica de la genio que ha sido mi amiga durante tantos años.

Y crees que Gohan, este en ese lugar Bulma?... pregunte, sin mirar la cara seria de mi amiga.

**De eso estoy segura**_ dijo secamente sin ningún gesto de inseguridad

Por favor dime en que estas pensando, o lo que opinas de todo esto?…Bulma solo me miro, nunca había visto tanta seriedad y dureza en su expresión y empezó a hablar.

_No soy quien para juzgarte, ni reprocharte nada, de hecho al principio pensé que era una buena idea que tengas a alguien mas en tu vida, ya que Goku nunca volverá, y eres una mujer joven Milk, no se que razones haya tenido Gohan para huir de su casa, lo conozco mucho y se que no es un niño caprichoso que haría algo así por llamar la atención, debía pasar por una situación difícil, quiere tiempo para pensar, por eso vino, para entrar en la habitación del tiempo, ahí podra pensar por unos meses mientras aquí pasan unas horas._

Entiendo, solo espero que regrese conmigo a casa, estoy dispuesta a hacer cualquier sacrificio, incluso si debo terminar con Seiya, todo por que mi hijo sea feliz, digo esto y unas lagrimas se escapan de mis ojos, solo aprieto a Goten contra mi pecho. Bulma, ahora que tu también eres madre entiendes lo haría uno por la felicidad de sus hijos.

A estas palabras el semblante de Bulma cambia drásticamente, lo ultimo que quiero es dar lastima, pero no puedo quedar como villana en esta historia, aunque tal vez lo soy.

Llegamos a ese lugar en el cielo, no quería mencionar que le tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas aunque mi nerviosismo me delataba un poco, no sabia que palabras decirle a mi hijo o que me diría el, solo quería llevármelo a casa. Bulma hablo un momento con un hombre moreno y pequeño, nos dijo que esperáramos, efectivamente Gohan estaba en ese lugar entrenando con Picoro, aunque escuche que al principio entro solo. No se que palabras diré o si querrá escucharme, si Goku se sacrifico para que vivamos en este mundo sin amenazas, yo me encargare de que nuestros hijos sean felices, ese será mi sacrificio.


	12. Chapter 13 part 1

Chapter 13

No quiero salir y hablar ahora, aun no he terminado con mi entrenamiento solo han pasado unas semanas aquí adentro y me he dedicado a entrenar duro, es la mejor manera que encontré de desaparecer mi ira y frustración, el señor Picoro me ha dicho que mi madre ha llegado con Bulma, seguramente quiere decirme algo sobre todo este asunto, ahora mismo no quiero hablar, la hare esperar un poco por que realmente debo pensar, el señor picoro sale de la habitación del tiempo, por que sabe que necesito estar solo para meditar sobre el asunto.

El día que llegue aquí mi maestro estaba sentado meditando, abrió sus ojos y se acerco a mi con su expresión seria, pero amable para mi brindándome confianza, me sentía triste y confundido, pero verlo me dio valor para contarle la situación, no quería que mi madre quede como una mala mujer así que omití ciertos detalles vergonzosos, aunque tal vez ya lo sabia, por que de alguna extraña forma logra desifrar mis pensamientos, algo que ni mi madre puede hacer y que mi padre nunca hizo, de todas formas entro en la habitación conmigo, y pacientemente fue testigo de mi frustración de mi dolor interno reflejado en cada golpe de una pelea de practica.

Tengo tantos buenos recuerdos de el señor Picoro y yo, todos estos años ha estado ahí para mi, y ha sido mi fuerza en los años que papá ha estado ausente, hago una especie de recuento de los daños, desde la primera vez que papá murió, primero el señor Picoro me entreno y me hizo fuerte, y cuando papá nos falto durante esos años, también lo veía seguido y hablar con el era una salida a las horas de estudio que me estresaban, hasta hace poco recuerdo el día que vine y le mostré a mi hermanito por primera vez, dijo lo mismo que todos, que era idéntico a mi padre, y se hizo parte de mi felicidad, es diferente del resto de mis amigos, de krilin de y Yamcha o Bulma, por que me conoce mucho, con verme sabe lo que pienso o siento, es como si fuera mi padre, no lo es pero ha ocupado un lugar muy parecido, ha sido un apoyo, un amigo incondicional.

Antes de salir de la habitación del tiempo por obligación tenia que recoger todo lo que había utilizado, y en ese momento recordé los días que estuve aquí entrenando con mi padre, lo extraño tanto, pero fue su decisión quedarse en el otro mundo, lo sintió por mamá, y por mi pero creyó que era lo mejor, tal vez se equivoco, o no se imagino que pudiera pasar lo que esta pasando.

Termino de recoger el tiradero que hice, desde el primer día hizo mucho calor, ahora amenaza con hacer un frio devastador así que mejor me voy rápido, abro la puerta y camino con la frente muy en alto pues ahora tengo mis ideas un poco mas claras.

A lo lejos veo la figura de mi madre con Goten junto a Bulma, me acerco rapido, estoy en mi transformación de super sayajin y como era de esperarlo mamá duda si acercarse a mi o no, así que regreso a la normalidad y saludo a las dos tranquilamente, es por que ya no estoy enojado ni furioso, es mas mes siento contento por verla después de estas semanas, también queria ver a mi hermanito…mamá vamos a casa, alla hablaremos.

Milk Pov

La espera me estaba matando, tome una decisión e iba a mantenerme en ella como ya lo había hecho anteriormente con otras decisiones determinantes que había tomado en mi vida, amo a mi hijo y hare todo por el, por los dos.

Miraba la puerta de esa habitación, estaba apunto de perder el control, quería correr hacia alla, y romper la puerta de un patazo y entrar, pero me contenía por que después de todo estaba en el templo del Dios de la tierra el cual pisaba por primera vez.

Mi corazón salto, volteé mi vista y me encontré con la mirada de mi primogénito, no era una mirada de furia ni de rencor, al verme me sonrió y se acerco cambiando su color de rubio a pelinegro, me dijo que solo quería ir a casa, sentí alivio al pensar que Seiya ya no estaría presente.

Nos subimos en la nave de Bulma y Gohan agarro a Goten en sus brazos, el bebe estaba dormido, y al despertarse le regalo una sonrisa a su hermano mayor.

Durante todo el viaje no dije nada y Bulma tampoco decía nada ni hacia ningún gesto, solo se limitaba a manejar la nave, lo único que se oia era a mi bebe haciendo ruidos y riéndose con Gohan en el asiento de atraz.

Al llegar Bulma se despidió de Gohan y de mi, con una seriedad que nunca había visto en ella, al marcharse sabia que llegaba lo inevitable, tenia que hablar con mi pequeño Gohan. Cuando entre a la casa el estaba esperándome sentado en la sala jugando con su hermano, me acerque a el, respire profundo y hable: Gohan, estoy muy arrepentida por lo que paso, quiero que me disculpes hijo, además quiero decirte, que ya no habrá nadie mas aparte de nosotros en esta casa, actué muy mal y no volverá a pasar, dejare que entrenes con Picoro todo lo que quieras, aunque haya pasado un tiempo ya, se que extrañas a tu padre…

**¿Mamá ya olvidaste a mi papá?** Fue la pregunta de mi hijo, tarde unos segundos en responder, no iba a decirle que el y su hermano me lo recuerdan todos los días.

Claro que no, jamás podría…respondí.

Mami, no tengo nada que perdonarte, solo puedo agradecerte, no soy nadie para juzgarte, tu debes decidir lo mejor para ti, y será lo mejor para nosotros también, yo he tenido apoyo de mis amigos y del Señor Picoro y no creo que este mal que tu tengas el apoyo del abuelo… y de Seiya. Mami no te sientas mal, estoy seguro que las cosas mejoraran, dijo sonriendo.

Mi niño a crecido mucho, están maduro e inteligente, no se parece a su padre en ese aspecto, no se que decir ahora, me doy la vuelta y me marcho, pues no se que decir.

Mi decisión fue tomada esta tarde, no pienso cambiarla, aunque esto traiga dolor y soledad, muchas veces al acostarme a dormir por las noches pienso en Goku, en nuestra vida juntos, los primeros años que vivi junto a el fueron sin duda los mas felices de mi vida, eramos como niños aprendiendo cosas nuevas cada día, fue la aventura mas hermosa que la vida pudo darme, pero mis recuerdos felices se nublan por los momentos en que lo vi partir y alejarse de mi vida como un extraño y sin la menor consideración, en esos días me preguntaba si alguna vez en verdad me quiso…o todo ese amor solo me lo imagine yo?

Sabia la respuesta a esa pregunta, Goku me quería mucho, siempre quería cuidarme aunque a veces era algo torpe para expresar lo que sentía, pero al morir en la batalla de Cell pudo haber vuelto con nosotros, mas no lo hizo, no quiso que lo revivieran por que sin él la tierra estaría libre de enemigos….seguro que era por eso? y aunque trato de alejar un pensamiento tortuoso de mi cabeza, hay una voz que me dice la verdad aunque sea cruel… eso es una excusa! el quería quedarse a entrenar en quien sabe donde para ser mas fuerte, el verdadero amor de mi Goku no era yo sino su fuerza sus batallas, yo estaría siempre en otro plano, incluso tal vez después de sus amigos, esta verdad estaba dispuesta a aceptarla, por que aunque nos rompa el corazón perdonamos los errores que cometen las personas que amamos, pero no podía creer que para mi amado Goku también sus hijos estén fuera de su lista de prioridades, es una verdad frustrante y me hace pensar cada día de mi vida ¿como es que piensa eso?... aquí la victima por supuesto no es él ni tampoco yo, son mis bebes, ellos crecerán sin padre, Gohan con el terrible recuerdo de esa pelea, y Goten… sin ningún recuerdo.

Le doy gracias a Kamisama por el maravilloso hijo que tengo, tan inteligente y especial, con sentimientos nobles, espero que al crecer Goten también sea un niño bueno como su hermano, y yo estaré aquí siempre cuidando de ellos, dándoles su comida su ropa, vigilando que estudien mucho pues un día serán personas útiles en la sociedad, y cuando mis niños sean mayores serán unos caballeros y yo sere la mujer mas feliz, por que mi sacrificio tubo su recompensa.

Seiya Pov

Hoy la vi después de tantos años de no verla, yo nunca me olvide de su rostro, o de su voz, su figura es exactamente igual a como la recordaba, sigue siendo tan blanca, esa tarde conducía en mi auto nuevo, estaba entusiasmado por encontrarme con una dama que me esperaba en una cafetería, desde hace dos años empecé una nueva relación con otra mujer que conocí en mi trabajo, esto después de insistir todos los días durante muchos meses a una mujer que nunca pudo olvidarse de su difunto esposo, mi nueva prometida es una joven refinada ostentosa y apasionada que estaba deseosa de casarse conmigo cuanto antes, pero el matrimonio era algo serio, y trato de pensarlo detalladamente, ya una vez estuve casado y no me fue muy bien, cambian las luces del semáforo y fue cuando divise a la persona que salía del centro comercial, era ella no podía equivocarme, aun después de todo este tiempo me sentía triste por todos los rechazos y las negativas que recibí los días posteriores a nuestra separación, decidí no acercarme, pero me quede observándola por un minuto, también sentí mucha alegría y nostalgia al ver al pequeño que caminaba junto a ella, Goten, había crecido muchísimo y desde luego ya habían pasado casi seis años desde que lo vi por ultima vez, nostalgia.

Cambian las luces del semáforo y acelero, continuo sin pensar en mi encuentro visual, hace mucho tiempo empecé a reprimir mis pensamientos hacia esa mujer ya que solo conseguían desesperarme, me había enamorado como un adolecente de una mujer incomparable, como un día me lleno de felicidad, en un momento destruyo todas las ilusiones sembradas en mi, pero ahora solo conduzco mi coche hacia un nuevo encuentro, prendo la radio, la música evitara que mi mente empiece a divagar cosas y pensamientos sobre la mujer que no quiero recordar, ya nada es igual que antes.


	13. Chapter 13 part 2

Hola a todas las lindas personitas que siguen este fic …delirio de mi fanatica cabeza, siento muchísimo haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, la verdad es que estoy haciendo la tesis y ya mismo la termino! wuuuuuu estoy full emocionada… *A*

Espero que les guste este capitulo, pensé que no serian mas de 10 capitulos pero creo que me estoy alargando demás, bueno la historia ya esta llegando a su fin pero no les adelanto nada para que sea una sorpresa. Una vez mas gracias por leerme y por los comentarios.

Chapter 13 part 2

**Gohan Pov**

Mi padre regresara a la tierra por un día, vendrá a participar en el torno de las artes marciales, eso es fantástico seguro cuando se lo diga a mamá se pondrá muy feliz, además es la primera vez que Goten lo vera…ahora que lo pienso no estoy seguro si mamá me dejara participar en el torneo por que si participo me gustaría quedar en los primeros lugares y para eso debo entrenar por lo menos un mes y tendría que faltar a la escuela.

Papá te volveré a ver me pregunto cuales serán tus nuevas habilidades que hazañas habrás vivido en el otro mundo en los que has entrenado, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre quienes han sido tus oponentes y cual es su nivel de pelea, cuando estés aquí te hare tantas preguntas y seguramente tienes un nivel inimaginable y nadie te podrá vencer, ni Vegeta, ni ningún androide, ningún monstruo o demonio, desde pequeño siempre me diste valor para seguir adelante y espero que en este día que regreses a la tierra y estés con nosotros reconsideres tu opinión de quedarte en el otro mundo y tal vez nose solo tal vez pienses en volver a vivir con nosotros como una familia, seriamos muy felices los cuatro y todo seria como lo fue alguna vez.

Mejor no pienso en eso ni siquiera es una posibilidad, mi padre es un guerrero y no volvería a este mundo aunque todos se lo pidiésemos, es algo triste ahora que lo pienso por que me ha hecho mucha falta durante todos estos años, aunque se que no era… un sabio en algún momento quise preguntarle tantas cosas, gracias a Kamisama que mi madre dejo de ver a ese señor, sino las cosas habrían sido muy incomodas para todos, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que mi hermano empezaba a tomarle cariño, si hubieran seguido juntos mi madre y él seguramente ahora Goten lo llamaría papá, y eso no hubiera sido nada agradable. Pero ese tipo no esta mas en nuestras vidas, solo es un triste recuerdo que quedo en el pasado y nadie quiere recordar, a riesgo de sonar egoísta, estamos bien así.

Llego a mi hogar en la montaña, con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro pues tengo una buena noticia que decirles, pero no se no como decirlo, me siento nervioso y contento, por todas las imágenes de mi padre que bombardean mi cabeza, toda esa felicidad se apaga al recordar esa pelea con cel y su sacrificio, la ultima sonrisa y sus palabras animándome en ese momento tan terrible, mi madre me llama a comer y me siento en la silla sin saber como empezar a hablar, así que les empiezo a relatar todo lo que hice durante el día, desde que fui a la escuela, y cuando pase por la casa de Bulma a pedirle que me ayudara con el traje por que en el torno de artes marciales no me permitirían usar el casco del Gran Sayaman, después el señor Vegeta entro comunicándome que también participaría, y luego escuche la voz de mi padre diciendo que regresaría a la tierra por un día para participar en el torneo de las artes marciales… mi madre se quedo estática en un principio luego abrazo a mi hermanito, se emociono mucho y hasta dijo que iría al salón de belleza, me aproveche un poco de la conmoción para pedirle permiso para faltar a clases por un mes para entrenar y poder ganar el torneo, lo acepto inmediatamente, así que lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ponerme a entrenar mucho.

**Goten pov**

Han pasado varios meses desde que mi hermano llego con la noticia del torneo de artes marciales, desde entonces todo ha cambiado, sin duda fue lo mas emocionante conocerlo, todos decían que eramos idénticos, aunque no sabia bien que significaba eso. Durante el torneo el me miraba y me sonreía, estaba muy contento de conocerlo por fin, aunque fuera solo por un día, o eso era lo que pensaba yo. Mi padre con sus asombrosos poderes derroto a majin boo y yo pude probarle a Trunks que MI padre es el hombre más fuerte del mundo, y seguramente del universo, de eso no hay duda

Cuando regresamos a la casa todos estábamos felices, la hora de la comida no era la misma, mi papá comía muchísimo, después jugábamos y nos divertíamos, a veces íbamos a pescar al rio y nadábamos compitiendo por agarrar el pescado mas grande, algunas veces me dejaba ganarle, hasta cuando jugamos a luchar. Mamá dice que no debe consentirme tanto por que me volveré un niño consentido, pero se que el quiere recuperar de alguna forma todo el tiempo que no estuvo conmigo, por eso paso con mi papi todo el día, y algunas noches también me quedo a dormir entre los dos, aunque a la mañana siguiente aparezco en mi cama.

Algunas ocasiones cuando entraba de repente en la cocina o en el dormitorio y me encontraba a mis padres besándose, en la boca, como en las novelas, waaacala, mejor me iba a otra parte para no ver eso. Un día le conté Trunks lo de los besos de los adultos y me dijo que era normal que el también había visto a sus padres haciendo eso en algunas ocasiones, también trato de explicarme algo de… no lo recuerdo bien las uniones o las relaciones, pero no lo recuerdo bien por que me quede dormido.

Hay cosas que no entiendo bien, supongo que lo sabré cuando sea grande, como mi hermano, ya que el también se da besos con su novia Videl.

Últimamente las cosas han cambiado un poco, mi padre me lleva a entrenar todo los días, cuando tengo que ir a la escuela o hacer alguna otra cosa, me quedo pero el se va igual, regreso y no siempre esta en la casa… lo extraño pero se que volverá para la hora de la cena.

Un día dijo que se iria a entrenar con el señor Picoro y el señor Vegeta por algunos días, querían llevarse a Gohan también, pero el se rehusó, era obvio para todos que quería pasar junto a su novia, aunque el dijo que era por sus estudios. Durante esos días que estuvo ausente llegaba de la escuela y me sentaba a ver televisión, Trunks me llamaba para que fuera a jugar a su casa con sus juguetes nuevos pero yo no quería ir, no tenia animo, lo extrañaba mucho, ese día mi mami se acerco trayéndome un vaso de jugo, me abrazo y me dijo que ella sabia lo que yo estaba sintiendo por que extrañaba a papá que aunque volvería dentro de unos cinco días; _debes acostumbrarte hijo tu padre es un guerrero y siempre estará buscando volverse mas fuerte, el te ama, ya volverá__ me dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero yo no dejaba de extrañarlo. Papito regresa pronto, decía antes de quedarme dormido.

Después de unos días regreso a la casa, el estaba feliz, corri hacia donde el, lo abrace y le dije que lo había extrañado mucho que mamá también lo había extrañado y que la próxima vez que se fuera tendría que llevarme con el. Entonces comimos y después jugamos, y nos divertimos, hay muchas cosas que no entiendo y que no se, supongo que lo sabre cuando sea grande, lo único que se ahora es que no quiero que mi papá se valla otravez.

**Milk pov**

La vida es sueño, con sus momentos perfectos y no tan perfectos, me parece que estuve viviendo en un sueño por mucho tiempo y se desvanece la sensación de profunda felicidad. No tengo recuerdos de mi madre lamentablemente falleció antes de que tuviese un recuerdo, pero siempre que caminaba por la enorme sala en el castillo de mi padre veía nuestro hermoso retrato colgado en la pared, ahí estábamos los tres, sonrientes transpirando vida y alegría, y aunque no la tenia junto a mi, me sentía tan orgullosa de aquella reina, que supo protegerme y amarme hasta el fin de sus días… la vida no siempre es color de rosa; un tiempo después ocurrió un horrible accidente, nuestro hermoso castillo se incendio, ni siquiera hasta el día de hoy se como eso sucedió tan de repente, las llamas cubrían todo lo que fue hermoso y real, las cortinas, las alfombras, los muebles valiosos, los tesoros de mi padre, y aquellas llamas cubrieron también el cuerpo de la mujer mas hermosa y fuerte que el mundo halla conocido, nuestra familia quedo mutilada y todo lo que fue felicidad se convirtió en amargura y dolor.

Los sueños son extraños, a veces te despiertas y quisieras volver a dormir para adentrarte otra vez en un sueño maravilloso donde todos tus deseos se han vuelto realidad y todo es perfecto, las personas que amas están a tu lado y todos los recuerdos malos nunca existieron, se escondieron o fueron enterrados en un lugar muy lejano de donde nunca regresaran. Cuando era una niña no mas inocente e intrépida mi sueño era siempre el mismo, mi padre estaba en su castillo, sonriente y amable con todos los aldeanos, mi madre estaba junto a mi, cocinando cosas deliciosas ya que ese era su pasatiempo favorito, y cantaba con su melodiosa voz, su canto se alejaba cuando empezaba a despertarme de mi maravilloso sueño, entonces la realidad era otra, mi padre quien siempre era amoroso y sobreprotector conmigo, actuaba diferente con los demás, no lo entendía en ese entonces, ya que las criadas me alejaban de cualquier peligro, pero ahora entiendo que la amargura el rencor y la soledad pueden sacar lo por de una persona por buena que esta fuese. Muchas cabezas rodaron a las orillas del castillo que estaba en llamas, solo Kamisama sabe si era sangre culpable o inocente.

Pasaban los años y las cosas no mejoraban, papá se encargo de darme una formación parecida a la que el recibió, previniendo que algún día el pudiera faltar y debiera cuidar su legado o lo que quedaba de el, volviéndome una mujer fuerte cada día mis sueños siempre eran mi refugio, esos sueños donde siempre estaba mi madre recordándome lo bendecida que he sido.

Un día llego el, no había visto a muchos niños de mi edad, realmente no veía a mucha gente a diario, entre el entrenamiento que me daba mi padre y la fama que se había ganado durante todos esos años; me dijo que subiera en su nube, el mundo era un lugar tan grande y cosas maravillosas como una nube donde pudieras montarte y volar existían! Recuerdo que no podía subirme, y me agarre de su cola para lograrlo, su reacción no fue nada buena, ¡casi se desmaya! Sin saberlo esa fue la primera vez que le había ganado, después de que el maestro apagara el fuego, mi vida cambiaria por completo prácticamente gracias a el mi padre volvió a ser la persona leal que era realmente.

Después de aquello muchas cosas cambiaron, mi madre no siempre era la protagonista de mis sueños, en muchos de ellos estaba él, estaba Goku, a veces entrenando conmigo, a veces jugando. Siempre supe que los deseos se hacían realidad si tienes fe en que eso sucederá, pero, aceptaba que los sueños no siempre se realizan, no podía traer a mi madre a la vida de nuevo, sabia que era imposible, pero la vida te da sorpresas; mi madre nunca volvió a la vida pero él si lo hizo, definitivamente el era el mas increíble ser que podía existir, además de ser el hombre mas guapo de este mundo y el mas fuerte del universo entero, el hizo que mi sueños se volvieran realidad, lo tenia junto a mi de carne y hueso, caminando por la casa, siempre tan sonriente, tan inocente como el día en que lo conocí, el regreso a la vida.

Al principio cuando Goku regreso las cosas eran diferentes y…extrañas, cambie el silencio, por ruidos, mi seriedad por risas, la calma por mis propios gritos y el sentimiento de tener un hogar de nuevo, mis niños tenían a su padre, a su verdadero padre, y me intrigaba mucho saber hasta que punto los muertos pueden ver a los vivos, hasta que punto mi Goku sabría, todo lo ocurrido en su ausencia, esa historia con Seiya, me inquietaba bastante lo que podría decirme en cuanto a ese asunto.

Algunas veces nos quedábamos solos en la casa, mi Goten jugando con su inseparable amigo Trunks en la corporación Capsula, mi Gohan con Videl… de paseo… al cine… a comer… al cine…al cine, y yo en mi casa en la montaña, con el hombre de mi vida, sentados juntos abrazándonos, acariciándonos, ese musculoso hombre, con mirada de niño que suelta mi cabello y me besa con la timidez de la primera vez, no era un sueño es real, es real tan real como esta cama como las estrellas que veo por la ventana de nuestra habitación, donde mi hombre me hace el amor con tanta delicadeza con tanta pasión corriendo por sus venas, me toca con delicadeza que siento como si fuera una flor, como si yo fuera de cristal, y en todas los encuentros recordamos lo que ya habíamos hecho, las posiciones que nos faltan por hacer tal vez no sean muchas aunque yo no se tanto de esos temas, solo se que haría todo por satisfacerlo, como el lo hace conmigo, cuando lleva sus caricias hasta el ultimo rincón, y aunque controla su fuerza llega un momento donde deja su ser expuesto ante mi y su éxtasis toca lo mas profundo de mi cuerpo, no puede evitar jadear y gritar de placer y mis gemidos son gritos de alegría que confirman que esto no es un sueño.

Lo tuve tantas veces, al principio de nuestro matrimonio, cuando éramos tan jóvenes, cuando descubrimos todo por instinto por curiosidad, primero solo bañándonos juntos, conociéndonos, descubriendo nuestros cuerpos ya que lo que fue nuevo para el también lo era para mi, muchas veces pensé en explicárselo, pero el tiempo y la intimidad de nuestra casa, logro que llegaramos a la intimidad durante una noche casi un mes después de nuestra noche de bodas, entonces aquel encuentro intimo se repitió muchas veces, como podría olvidar esos días, hacíamos el amor todas las noches, y todas las mañanas y casi todas las tardes, en muchos lugares en nuestra casita y fuera de ella, mi Goku mi amor era real aunque parecía un hermoso sueño y si aquello era un sueño no quería despertar jamas.

Pasaron los años y mi mayor anhelo se cumplió, me convertí en madre, seria la mejor madre del mundo, jamás dejaría que mi bebe, tocara algo que pudiera dañarlo, lo protegería a costa de mi vida, de cualquier cosa maligna, desde un insecto hasta el mas poderoso demonio del infierno, aunque mi hermoso sueño se convertía en pesadilla tras cada combate, tras cada golpe y cada maldito demente que quería acabar con todo, y la soledad que a veces era mi única compañera, la oscuridad en la montaña en noches que ni la luna quería verme llorar.

El hombre de mi vida se iba de mi lado y la ultima vez que pareció ser definitiva me dejo un regalo maravilloso, mi segundo hijo Goten, cuando nació fue la luz que ilumino la oscuridad de mi mente, la confusión de aquel tiempo, y la soledad y la necesidad que me empujaron a los brazos de otro hombre, mas el hombre de mi vida regreso a mi, haciéndome saber que los años que pasaron sin el fueron como un sueño incompleto que no tenia mayor importancia que ahora todo estaba completo ahora que lo tenia junto a mi, viendo nuestros hijos crecer, a mi hijo mayor triunfar en sus estudios como siempre lo soñé, y mi bebe que esta dejando de ser un niño para convertirse en un hombre, ambos tan fuertes y tan apuestos como su padre.

Pasaron los años y un día nuestra mejor amiga tubo una hija, todos estábamos muy felices felicitando a Bulma, con su pequeña Bura, una hermosa bebe idéntica a su madre, tras una celebración, y festejos d todos los conocidos, mientras regresábamos a casa pensaba que bien podría yo también tener otro hijo, esta vez seria una niña, aun éramos jóvenes, sobre todo mi esposo, quien ahora era siete años mas joven que yo, pero como decírselo seguramente a mi Goku le gustaría la idea, pero deje que pasaran unos meses para decírselo.

Esa idea loca de darle una hija a mi Goku, se metió en mi cabeza como un gusanito en una manzana, entones no faltaban mis pequeñas y muy sutiles insinuaciones hacia mi esposo después que venia de entrenar, sabia como despertar el deseo, que a veces parecía dormido en el.

Cuando el sol se asomaba por el horizonte muy temprano en la mañana, antes que mi guerrero decidiera que es momento de empezar con su entrenamiento diario, me acercaba a el para despertarlo, con caricias suaves en sus manos, pequeños besos de mariposas en su cuello, y pasando mis manos delicadamente por sus pectorales, siempre conseguía lo que buscaba que mi hombre se voltease hacia mi aunque somnoliento empezara a besarme delicadamente pasando su lengua por mi labios, buscando mi boca, y sus manos traviesas empiezan a recorrer mi piel colándose debajo de mi pijama.

Así despertaba sus mañanas, ya que no podía arriesgarme que en la noche regresara cansado a quedarse profundamente dormido después de comer, y siempre me aseguraba de acoger en mi su semilla, un día decidí que iba a darle la sorpresa cuando lograra embarazarme de nuevo las cosas eran diferentes ahora las cosas eran mejores que hace unos años atrás, el estaba conmigo teníamos cierta estabilidad económica, nuestras vidas se habían enrumbado en una forma pacifica, aunque yo sabia que el siempre seria un guerrero, y sus entrenamientos eran parte de su vida, yo debía aceptar y manejar esa situación como había manejado tantas situaciones anteriores.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo esperaba, en mucho tiempo no ocurría lo que yo buscaba a pesar de según yo estar haciendo lo correcto, lo necesario para traer una nueva vida al mundo, en medio de mis pensamientos llegue a creer que tal vez yo ya no podía… es decir los años no pasan en vano. Una tarde mientras divagaba con mis pensamientos mientras hacia los que aceres de nuestra casa llego mi Gohan acompañado por su novia, ambos lucían algo nerviosos pero no le di mucha importancia.

Durante el almuerzo nos comentaron que debíamos ir a casa de Videl que su padre ofrecerá una cena… después de eso poco fue lo que se hablo, Goten hacia algunos comentarios acerca de su escuela de sus amigas nuevas, pero tanto mi esposo como yo sabíamos lo que vendría esa noche.

**Gohan Pov **

Kamisama, espero que lo de hoy salga bien, que mi madre no se altere que Mr. Satan no nos obligue a ninguna tontería farandulera, por que a si Videl y yo decidimos que era hora de casarnos, yo se que somos jóvenes pero creo que nadie se opondría a nuestra decisión.

Hace algún tiempo durante la batalla de Cell mi padre me dijo que yo era el hombre mas fuerte, en tal caso definitivamente Videl es mas fuerte que yo por que me ha derrotado en una pelea limpia, ahora estoy a su disposición, estoy enamorado.

Hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que mi pensamiento estaba completamente concentrado en ella, en su voz en sus manos, su rostro, su cuerpo, me costaba concentrarme en los libros ya que cada cierto numero de paginas veía su rostro en mi mente y hacia que olvide todo lo que había leído.

Por las noches cuando ya todos dormían, me envolvía en una fantasía donde ella entraba en mi habitación, se recostaba a mi lado me besaba y casi podía sentir su piel en mis manos, dichas fantasías lograban que amaneciera algo húmedo en la cama, y tuviese que bañarme en agua fría para empezar mi jornada.

Una noche, después de ir al cine y a comer la lleve a su casa como cada vez, esa misma noche no había nadie en la mansión y me pidió que la acompañara un rato. Entre a su habitación en la que pocas veces había entrado antes, vimos televisión, comimos palomitas, y después nos besamos, los besos se volvieron mas intensos, las caricias fueron mas atrevidas que nunca, la ropa nos molestaba y nos la quitamos, esa fue mi primera vez, con la que seria la única mujer en mi vida.

Nuestro encuentro se repitió varias veces, éramos unos niños descubriendo cada día algo nuevo y hermoso, aquello sucedió hace tan solo tres meses, después de casi un año de solo besos inocentes, los días pasaban y no podía esperar para verla, para que llegue el momento de estar a solas de nuevo y demostrarle cuanto la amaba.

Hace dos semanas Videl empezó a sentirse mal, me preocupe por que tal vez pudiera estar enferma, ese día me pidió que la acompañara a su casa, en su cartera traía una prueba de embarazo, eso me puso muy nervioso e impaciente.

Cuando Videl salió del baño con los resultados, la sangre dejo de correr por su rostro, y estaba tan fría, tome la prueba y observe un signo de cruz…positivo, estoy seguro que me puse tan pálido como ella, mis manos empezaron a temblar y a sudar, pero la abrase contra mi cuerpo quería que se sintiera protegida, amada. La bese en la frente mientras ella me miraba con una media sonrisa. Tranquila nos casaremos y seremos una familia, susurraba en su oído, los nervios y la preocupación fueron cambiados por alegría, después de todo era la mujer que amaba y ahora ella iba a darme un hijo.

Ahora teníamos que pensar como se lo íbamos a decir a todos, así que pensamos en decirles que nos casaríamos, ya después vendría la otra noticia, todos se pondrían muy felices, y ahora nada podría arruinar nuestra felicidad, nada.

**Milk Pov**

Llegamos temprano a la cena que ofreció Mr. Satan en su lujosa mansión, ciertos detalles me recordaban al castillo de mi padre, quien también nos acompaño esa noche, después de la elaborada comida, que no iguala a mi sazón, después de unos cuantos chistes de mis hijos, algunos regaños míos hacia Goku, Mr Satan ofreció un brindis: ¡Brindemos por los novios! Dijo con su alegría característica, Entonces mi primogénito tomo la mano de su novia y se dirigió a todos: Mr. Satan, Mamá, Papá, Abuelo Goten, Videl y yo los reunimos aquí esta noche para decirles que hemos decidido casarnos,… silencio… no escuche nada mas, mi Gohan empezó a hablar sobre su noviazgo lo felices que han sido desde que se conocieron, pero ni Goku ni yo podíamos decir nada, Mr. Satan estaba igual de impresionado, todos lo estábamos así que nadie decía nada aparte de Gohan, y Videl quien se veía realmente feliz, tan cerca de mi hijo mayor, tan arreglada y femenina como nunca lo había visto antes, lucia hermosa y debo de admitir que era un gran partido para mi hijo, decidieron que se casarían el mes próximo que no querían esperar mas, quien era yo para contrariarlos ya que me case muy apresuradamente también hace ya tantos años, la conversación siguió hasta unas horas después, aunque yo sonreía mucho no podía hablar era como si mi boca y mi cerebro no encontraran la conexión apropiada.

No soy una mujer tan elegante como Bulma siempre he sido sencilla pero no por eso menos observadora de los pequeños detalles que pueden hacer la diferencia entre una cosa y otra, yo sabia que mi Gohan terminaría casándose con Videl, lo deseaba y estaba feliz con la idea, claro que me dejo sin palabras por que sucedió de repente y no fue tan ordenado y planeado como es el estilo de mi hijo tan metódico para todo, fue definitivamente una sorpresa, nos admiro a todos la decisión de los jóvenes, me llamo la atención que mi próximamente nuera no haya probado la champagne del brindis… serian suposiciones mías, cosas absurdas que pasan en mi cabeza, de ser lo que imagino debería mejor callar, no quiero arruinar nada, mi hijo menor hace bromas con respecto a lo que esta sucediendo todos se ríen pero yo solo sonrió por q mi mente divaga fuera de la mansión, fuera del planeta, asimilando la idea de que mi bebe ya es un hombre y va a casarse.

Regresamos a casa, y el auto estaba en completo silencio, estoy segura que no fue hasta este momento que Goku se daba cuenta del gran tramo que se perdió en la vida de su primogénito. Goten seguía creciendo cada día mas, Gohan iba a casarse y pensé que mi idea de tener otro hijo tal vez no era muy buena, dejaría de pensar he intentar hacer eso, ya que mi sexto sentido no falla seguramente pronto seré abuela, mi Goku se ve tan joven aun, pues creo que debería ser mas realista.

Durante esa noche mis pensamientos me robaban el sueño, recordaba cuando Gohan nació, como fue creciendo n fuerza e inteligencia, en lo bueno que era, pensando en ayudar a los demás tan leal y honesto como su padre, pero mucho mas ordenado y responsable. Creo que mi esposo tampoco puede dormir por que da vueltas en su lado de la cama, hasta que finalmente gira, se acera a mi, me abraza por la cintura e intenta quedarse dormido con su nariz enterrada en mi cuello. Después de unas horas yo también me quedo dormida.


End file.
